The Curse of The Pupper
by Taliolic
Summary: Rick, Aka Sniper, is locked and loaded for another sniping job on an old back packing trail when he is acknowledged by a strange person who pities him for the lifestyle he was forced into. They try to give Rick a chance, though when greeted with rudeness and lack of faith, they try a different and more difficult approach to teach him a lesson. What would you do if someone cursed yo
1. The Pupper Begins

Rick stopped his hiking for a moment, straying from the overgrown backpacking trail a few meters before stopping, lowering down a long brown case with an attached shoulder strap. He knelt by the case and unlatched it, swinging open the lid to reveal a sniper riffle. The man admired the beauty before picking it up. "Been a long time since I seen you, old girl." He muttered as he ran his hand along the barrel of the rifle, holding it up in the shooting position for no good reason before lowering it again. It had been a long time since he accepted a job, enough that the poor riffle started to gather dust before just last week.

It was during his time setting up the riffle, attaching the scope, securing the laser, and loading, before he heard a noise. He spun around, gun pointed toward where he heard. When he saw nothing, he lowered his weapon a little and observed the area. It was when he turned back around that he was met with someone standing there with a stoic expression on their face. He stumbled backwards with a soft yelp, tripping over his own foot and falling onto his back, raising his gun quickly to point at the stranger.

The stranger didn't budge, they didn't blink, and for the longest time they didn't speak. An awkward silence fell between them as they remained as still as a painted portrait. It was after a minute that Rick slowly started to get up, moving his feet back below him and easily lifting himself as his eyes never moved from the stranger. The stranger wore a long red cloak, under it, warm white clothing that was barely covering them. Coursing their skin was a tattoo that ran from their neck to the tops of their feet, from what he could tell. Just as he got to his feet a voice came from the strange person, "Karma always comes for those who deserve it." It said in a calm voice before the stranger started to move to get closer, which Sniper mirrored to move further away from.

"You whose soul is dyed black by family bonds, redemption awaits should you prove yourself." The sharp shooter stood there, golden brown eyes staring from behind his gold tinted aviators. Was this person being serious? He nodded, brushing off the mumbo jumbo, he had a job to do and it was closing in fast.  
"Leave me be." He said simply before feeling a hand on his shoulder, he went to slap it off but when he did the person was gone. Now it was just getting weird, was he only imagining this? When he turned back around the person was there…again. His face was painted with bewilderment for a moment before it changed to frustration. "Stop that!" He yelled, grabbing his gun and slinging it over his shoulder, hiding the brown case so he could find it later.  
"Do you not wish for redemption? Continue your cruel and heartless ways and nothing good will befall you." He turned to glare at the person, turning and coming up close to them.  
"I only do what I have to in order to survive, you come threatening me and I might just have to cut your bloody head off." He said with a warning tone. The person seemed unfazed before stepping back, Rick feeling a sense of victory as he turned around.

"To those raised by evil, it is not evil. It is purely life. For you, I feel sympathy. You have not learned the true way of living. May you learn through another perspective." Rick sighed, about to turn around and ask what they were talking about had he not been struck by a sudden feeling of being sick and dizzy at the same time. He took deep breaths as he reached out for a nearby tree, missing it. He lost his footing and came crashing down onto the leaf covered earth, still damp from the morning dew, his gun sliding from his shoulder and clacking to the ground next to him.

He rose his head, seeing the person turn and walk away speaking some sort of language he couldn't understand, the cloak they wore flailed in the crisp morning air. He narrowed his eyes in a glare as he watched the enemy retreat. They must have stuck him with something, something that was starting to make it hurt to breathe. He pulled himself up using the nearby tree, leaning his back against it as waves of pain washed over him. He gritted his teeth as it gradually became worse and the waves grew closer together.

He stood up, double vision making him wobble as he did so. His back hunched as another wave of pain hit him nausea assisting in making him feel miserable, it almost felt like his insides were shifting around. He only managed to take a few steps before another wave hit him, this time a sickening crack could be heard. He tripped, falling to the ground again as he realised that was the sound of his leg bone snapping. Not a moment later another one broke, a roar of a cry came from Rick as the pain intensified. Not even for a moment did the pain subside as more snaps could be heard, his laboured breath and pained yells filling the air as he was put through this agony.

He gripped his fist, eyes shutting tightly as he endured what was happening. He couldn't stand, he could only struggle on the ground, clawing at the ground as though it would help. Everything seemed to slow as Rick reached the maximum pain tolerance, his mind shutting down as he passed out.

When he awoke he felt sore, his first thoughts wondering if it had been a dream or reality. Though seeing as he woke up on the ground sore it could have been a dream, it could easily explain the soreness he felt. His eyes remained closed as he groaned, only after another few moments of silence did he slowly raise himself up, raising his arm to grab the tree…but the branch was too high. He opened his eyes finally, looking toward the branch expecting to see his hand. What he saw was definitely not a hand. The drowsiness immediately drained from him as he saw a paw rather than a hand.

 _"Crikey!"_ He yelled out but instead of words he heard a bark. He backed up in a panic, trying to get a good look at himself before his back legs hit a rock, his front coming into the air as he fell backwards over the rock. A yelp coming from him as he fell over the small drop off and landed on a pile of wood and leaves below. He growled as he now found himself stuck in the wood. He dug his paws into the ground and tugged, soon feeling the wood start to loosen before he was freed, landing on his bum with dirt and grime sprinkled into his fur.

Rick sat there for a few minutes; he calmed down and inspected himself. It was deduced that he was a species of wolf, from the looks of it possibly a red wolf due to the reddish-brown fur that he could see on his legs. _"Alright, this has gotta be a dream."_ He muttered to himself as he stood up. Spotting something in the corner of his eye, he turned and growled. Once he turned it fled to follow his rear, remaining in his peripheral vision. He turned to growl again, this went on for a minute before Rick just stopped. He let his head droop as he put a paw on his snout _"Wonder if that is why dogs chase their tails..."_ After feeling stupid for another few minutes, he decided to check on his riffle.

He slowly walked to the drop off, walking a bit wonky as he placed his front paws on the top and trying to pull himself up. His hind leg kept trying to get a grip but when it could not he jumped down and walked a bit of a distance away. If he couldn't just walk up it, he would jump it. He started to run toward the short wall of dirt, though didn't quite make it as he started to trip over his own feet, leaning back on his hind legs so he would slide to a stop rather than face plant into the dirt. _"Come on, Rick, get it together!"_ he yelled at himself, though it came out as a growl. He headed back to where he begun and tried again, this time succeeding in running and damn near failing in jumping up it though he made it.

Once up on the ledge he tried to use his paws to pick up the weapon but with a lack of opposable thumbs and the ability to twist his wrist very far that idea was quickly thrown out the window. Instead he grabbed the strap with his teeth and started to drag it to where he hid the case, placing the gun down as he uncovered the brown case, managing to open it with maximum struggling and biting, and placing the gun gently within the protected interior.

Once done he covered the case once more before heading for his clothes. He took a moment to stare at them before he bunched them up in his teeth and pushed them under a bush, the black fabric would be difficult for anyone to see so it should be fine. When it came to his aviators though he was hesitant with leaving them behind, taking them gently in his mouth as he trotted off, jumping back down the small drop off to figure out exactly what he should be doing.

 _"Alright, if I was a tattoo covered, barefoot, witch where would I be?"_ he muttered to himself with a growl. His ears perked up when he heard something. It was soft, like little feet running. Wait, he was a wolf, he can probably catch a scent or something. He sniffed the ground before moving his head to the air, he wasn't getting much. Maybe it was because the wind was blowing in the direction he was hearing it. _"God, I feel stupid."_ He stopped moving his head around in the air, it was probably just a rabbit…somewhere.

Once again in his peripheral vision caught sight of his tail which swished in the wind. He chose to ignore it as he started to walk forward, this should be the way toward the trail since he had nowhere to start when it came to the odd witch in the woods. His head started to droop, how the hell was he going to get out of this situation? He couldn't even go home like this, how was he supposed to care for himself? There were so many questions, he was a wolf so he could just hunt but what worried him more than his basic needs was his employer and the people he had surrounded himself with. What would they think of his disappearance? Betrayal or kidnap? His ears flattened as he thought about the pressing problem, it could get him into serious trouble with his new employer. As he wandered through the trees, aviators in jaw, he came across a smell. It was strong and it smelled…good, his nose twitched as he continued to smell it. Pursuing the smell was his number one priority, mostly because he was a canine now and nothing else really mattered at the moment.

He looked up the hill and started to sprint, occasionally not lifting his foot high enough and nearly crashing into the ground. For anyone watching it was the oddest sight to behold, for Rick did not know how to run in his dog form and looked like a somewhat handicapped wolf with oddly timed strides. As he reached the top of the hill his eyes caught sight of a cat in front of him at the last moment. The cat turned in time to freeze as Rick jumped over it only to smack into something else.


	2. A Ruff Beginning

Rick felt a sneeze coming on as the loose dirt settled, his head rising before falling, shaking as he let out the involuntary body function. He was caught off guard by the head shaking, was that involuntary as well or subconsciously done? It took a moment for him to realise that he was standing on top of a white shirt, now covered with dirt paw prints. He jumped off, his landing pillow giving off an ooph when he did so. Behind him he heard a hiss which lead him to take a leap to the right. _"Watch it, stupid dog!"_ the cat hissed as she moved closer to the human who was getting up and looking at Rick like he was a- right he was a wild animal.

 _"_ _Technically I am a wolf, Kitty."_ He said, getting a whiff of the smell again and realising it was coming from the man he had knocked over.  
 _"Four dingy paws are enough for me to call you a mutt."_ The cat said as she pawed at the human's leg, him reaching down and picking her up while backing away. He never turned his back to Rick as he walked backwards, Rick sitting there trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he had that smell for a reason, it was better to follow him. Though at this moment he turned and walked into the forest covering, he would follow from somewhere he could not be seen.

Upon him hiding the man seemed to ease up and kept walking where he was going, keeping an eye out for the wolf that had 'pounced' on him, more like accidentally ran him over. It wasn't long until the man led him to a campsite; he must have come out here because of the lack of people. Great place if you want to be alone, much like his target who was supposed to be hiking along this trail. He crouched in the bushes, his new-found abilities and change in body structure had made this entire journey a pain in the ass but slowly he was starting to get the hang of it.

He waited there, watching as the two went about their activities, the cat occasionally stopping to observe the area whenever a breeze rushed past Rick. That cat probably knew he was there. He waited until the cover of night, when the man was obviously getting ready for bed, till he snuck from the bushes with extreme furtiveness. He had a bit of difficulty in getting his hind legs over the one large branch that the bush had but once he did it was smooth sailing from there. He walked into the small camp, stepping over a trash bag of beer cans and other garbage, before inspecting the camp. He just had to be sure it was the guy who smelled like that.

His nose caught a whiff of something as he was walking toward the trees, only it went behind him. He took a few steps back, not far enough, he took a few more- and he ran into the trash bag. He huffed _"This has got to be the worst stealth I have ever done..."_ Rick's agility suffered greatly since gaining four paws compared to when he was on two legs. He growled as he waited for a noise in the tent, when nothing came he set to getting his paw free from the red holding handle of the bag. He first tried to kick it off but that was the noisiest way to possibly to that, then he sat down and tried to bite it off. He took a short break from the noise before deciding he would just quickly tear it off and make a break, no one should be able to sleep through the noise this bag was making. He took the plastic in this mouth, bad taste by the way, and ripped at it until the handle broke.

When he turned around he was met with the likes of a cat and a man with a flashlight. _"Okay, I know what this looks like, but can I just explain?"_ He felt silly asking a cat something like that, more or less talking to a cat made him feel like an idiot, but he had to think long term. The smell hit him again and it lead straight to the man in the tent that had his hands raised in a stop motion as he got out of the tent.  
 _"Hm, make it quick. I don't want to be stuck listening to dog too long, I hear it makes you stupid."_ This cat was turning out to be exactly what he thought cats were like.  
 _"Alright. I am a human turned into a wolf by a witch."_ He stated getting the cats full attention for the first time. She stood and brushed up against the human's leg before wandering toward Rick.

"No, no, Duchess, come here girlie." The man tried to coax her into coming back but it didn't work as the cat walked up to Rick.  
 _"A… witch? Like the kind that walk up to my home when it gets cold to demand treats?"_ she asked and Rick nodded. _"So, you are saying a human with green skin turned out into a dirty-"  
"Will you help me or not?!" _ He asked in a frustrated tone, noticing that it came out as a growl when he saw the man panic. He didn't need that, he put a paw on the felines head, for a moment hating himself as he licked her to both party's disgust. Though it worked in making the man calm down a bit, now aware that the wolf would not eat his cat, he stood up about to back away slowly. A part of him had the feeling this wasn't working.

 _"_ _I will help you, but only because you are so helpless and stupid and it is making me feel bad…"_ She said as she stood up, Rick rolling his eyes as she hopped onto his back, clawing at his back a moment _"Ever lick me again and I will end you."_ She muttered, making herself comfy on him. Everyone just stood there for a moment before Duchess got upset _"Well? Do something…doggy."_ She said as Rick now begun to think. More like he begun to hate what his life was making him do. He took a deep breath as he neared the man, him scooting back a bit. He wouldn't be able to get close enough to him like this. He sat, Duchess jumping off his back, and rose a paw into the air.

It took quite a bit for him to make his way closer but when he finally did he reached out a hand and let Rick sniff it, the scent he had smelled was all over his skin and it smelled great. As his hand rose to stroke Rick's fur, who had planned to tolerate the probability of it feeling strange, he was struck with an enjoyable sensation. His fingers scratched the fur behind his ear before giving him a few good pats on the head. Rick hadn't moved as he enjoyed the sensation before it ended, replaced with the strange feeling of wanting to get closer to him. He resisted this urge, whatever it was, and let the man search him for any ID tags. When he found nothing, he hummed.

"Can't tell if you are wild or domesticated." He muttered to himself, reaching out and petting Rick again. At this point the Australian wanted to back up and get away from the pets as well as get more by the strangest urge he has felt, then again there was that one urge he got while passing a tree during his time stalking this guy. The man rubbed his face, tossing his flashlight into the tent as he started back to it "Come 'ere, Duchess." This time the cat obeyed, walking toward him with her tail high as she entered the tent alongside him. So that was it?

Rick was about to say something but he just sighed, suppose he would just see what happens in the morning. He looked to the burning embers in the fireplace, walking around it a moment before making himself comfortable on the ground. He kept shifting, trying to get into a comfortable position, while not looking like a loon, before he closed his eyes. Sleep came slow that night, though its hold on him was strong.


	3. A Wolftastic Day

When Rick awoke it was to the noise of a tent unzipping. He turned over, flopping his back to the tent as he tried to get more sleep. Regularly he would have woken up at the crack of dawn but for some reason he didn't want to get up. Rick jolted when he felt a hand on him, his springing from the ground to look at what had him only to realize that it was the man from yesterday. He slowly got up, shaking the dirt off. _"You shouldn't startle wild animals, mate."_ Rick muttered, despite knowing that the man could not understand what he was saying.

"You are a pretty one, aren't ya?" He heard them say, Rick's ears flipping back at the compliment. He watched the man pack up his camp, occasionally moving out of his way when he went to grab something. Soon enough all of his things were packed into one large backpack. Duchess climbed from the man's arms to sit between the bag and the man's neck as he set off, Rick by his side. By now he was getting used to walking and it looked somewhat normal, though occasionally he would forget his footing.

 _"_ _Dutch oven, what is this guy's name?"_ Rick asked, purposely forgetting her name, getting an annoyed hiss from Duchess.  
 _"Duchess! Not Dutch oven, whatever that is…his name is Dell, not that it matters. At the end of the day he is my faithful servant~"_ she purred, tail swaying slightly. Rick shook his head before turning his attention to the man, Dell. Rick had never heard of such a name, though it did have a unique ring to it. In the back of his mind he did wonder if that cat named him herself or if it was his actual name, that was a question for another day. For now, he would walk along the path back toward civilisation.

It was nearly an hour until the trio managed to get back to the place where Rick had first met them, yellow aviators carelessly flopped on the side of the path. Seeing that, and having felt like he lost them, he bolted for them, gently taking them in his mouth once more as he kept walking alongside the two. "Whatcha got there?" Dell asked trying to see what Rick had, though Rick was not about to let Dell take his aviators so he kept them firmly in his mouth. To his surprise Dell didn't reach for them, just told him not to eat them. He spoke to Rick as though he was another human, then again, he had heard him speak to Duchess as so, this begged the question if he had friends.

Coming across the barely noticeable path he had created the previous day, Rick slowed a bit. Through those bushes and tall grass, all his belongings lay hidden. He kept walking, it was unlikely that anyone would curve off the main trail and hop over the bushes. Soon enough they came out the mouth of the path and straight for the beaten-up red pickup truck that Rick had noticed on his way onto the path. It was during their approach to the final destination that footsteps could be heard from in front of them, Rick's head rose to see three men walking from a black Rolls-Royce Phantom.

Almost immediately he recognizes one of the men, his ears flattening against his head as he bares his teeth and starts growling at them. This was the man he had been sent out here to kill, the man in front with sleek black hair and an air of messy charm looming over him. "Are you aware that your canine is a wolf?" the man asked, "Quite a rare breed of wolf actually, said to be critically endangered and kept only on a protected wild life reserve in North Carolina." They said in a matter of fact tone. Dell hummed and nodded.  
"Thanks for tellin' me." Dell said in a kind tone as he kept walking toward his truck. Rick never turned his back to the people as they kept walking past, he could see the man's eyes follow him as well as they carefully passed and entered the hiking path. Once gone, Rick had to resist the urge to go off and attack them. Instead he focused on the immediate problem at hand.

"Seems like this is where we get off." Dell said as he knelt in front of Rick, patting his head "See you next time." As Dell hauled his things into the truck bed Rick positioned himself to jump into the back of the truck.  
 _"Too bad I am going with you."_ He said, running toward the truck and jumping up to the bumper before surprisingly being able to hop over the closed tailgate and onto the truck bed. Once in Rick's tail wagged as he realized he had successfully done the jump, he was getting pretty good at this. Dell stood there as Rick put his paws up on the side of the truck staring at him. _"You aren't gonna get me to come out, mate."_ He said despite the other not being able to hear him.

Duchess hummed at him from the open window of the back seat _"There are more elegant ways to get him to take you home, though I suppose being stubborn will have to do."_ She told him as Dell shook his head.  
"Are you even a wolf-" they paused, he better not be thinking of calling a zoo or something. After a moment, he just shook his head, his better judgment going down the drain as he got into the truck. "Can't believe I am doin' this." He muttered closing the back window so Duchess could not get out and starting the vehicle. Perhaps Dell was conflicted about whether or not Rick was a wolf, after all wolves don't typically walk up to humans or jump into their trucks forcing the human to take them along.

Rick placed his aviators in an empty side pocket of the bag, to the best of his ability, before laying down curled up while mostly on top of Dell's bag which was soft, perhaps clothing. As he laid there, the bumping of the road and the sound of other cars became soothing as he drifted asleep. Hours later Rick found himself woken up by a rather loud noise, the asphalt turning into a dirt road. The gravel popped under the tires, Ricks eyes were forced open as he took in his new surroundings. He was not in a city that was for sure, it was a large expanse of scattered houses along the dirt road that went on for miles, trees shrouding the area.

Rick found himself sneezing due to the dirt that was flying up, he moved as close as he could to the cabin of the car to avoid inhaling more dirt than needed. It was a short while until they finally slowed, turning and driving down a very long driveway that wound around trees before coming into a clearing. It was a rather small but cute house. When the truck came to a stop Rick jumped from the back, shaking off the dirt to the best of his ability once safely on the ground. He had to admit, this guy was living quite comfortably. He had a decent sized shed visible off to the side of the house, a garage, and a single-story house that lay just slightly off centre from the middle of the clearing. Compared to the other houses it was rather sheltered, though his neighbour must have a similar set up since the trees on this side spread for quite a distance.

Rick observed Dell as he heaved his things out of the back of the truck, Duchess waiting in the passenger seat with the door hanging wide open. For a moment, she did not move before she hopped down from the vehicle, Dell closing the door after her, as the two headed indoors. _"For a pampered kitty, you didn't demand to be carried."_ Rick chuckled, the cat ignoring him as Dell opened the door letting the cat in. Rick stood there, looking at Dell for a moment until he realized Dell was waiting for him. _"Oh."_ He said hopping over the threshold as a certain cat snickered at him.

He sent a glare at Duchess as Dell sat down his bag and groaned as he headed into his bedroom, sliding off his shirt as he headed to his room as well as unbuttoning his pants. Rick's back was facing Dell, observing the house and slowly turning to observe the rest of the house before his eyes fell upon the half-naked man. He reacted a bit too quickly as he turned, paws slipping as he smacked into a barstool with a loud thud alongside a clatter as the wood of the chair made contact with the wooden floor, all in the name to avoid watching the man strip naked. This did not go according to plan, for when the barstool fell it trapped him within a wooden prison, his foot trapped under one of the legs only because he needed to lift himself but couldn't due to his foot being caught. It was a violent circle of trappy-ness and pure four-pawed stupidness.

Dell quickly turned around when he heard the noise, alongside an unintentional whimper and growl from the new canine of the house. He quickly came to aid the dog, lifting the stool and helping Rick move his paw from it's strange position. Rick carefully moved back to avoid being any clumsier than he already was, just another thing to add to the list of things he hated about having four paws.

Once freed he felt a hand in his fur "Careful bud, don't go breaking things." As if Rick didn't already feel like a dope. His honey brown eyes averted in slight awkwardness of being close to the mostly naked man he just met. Dell stood up again and finally walked into his bedroom, grabbing his clothing and going into the bathroom, thankfully in time to hide the rest of his stripping. Though if Rick had to say the man, despite Rick's first impression, was muscular. He rose a paw to his snout, rubbing his eyes as best as he could before heading to the beaten up caramel couch where Duchess was and placing his head down. The first and only soft thing he had felt since changing into a wolf.

It was a short while before Dell came out of the bathroom, shirtless but thankfully wearing pants and whistling for Rick. Rick didn't answer at first but when he let out another whistle his head rose to look at Dell "Come on, your turn for a bath." How had Dell just accepted the new addition so easily? Was this not his first time taking in 'wild' animals? Maybe he did this often with other dogs, he would have to ask Duchess about that. Rick slowly walked at his own pace toward Dell who escorted him into the bathroom.

Upon entering Rick headed to the bathtub, hopping into it only to slip into a laying position, stomach up as he realised what happened. _"Use the pad…not the claws."_ He told himself as he rolled himself over and sat down, his fur slightly damp from the wet porcelain of the container. He focused more on using the pads of his feet rather than the claws, seeing as the claws would only make him slip and slide when indoors compared to outdoors as he had found out within the five minutes of being here. Dell let out a chuckle at the scene and slowly started the water just in case the animal he was bathing was not used to this type of situation, once again it could be possible that he was dealing with a domesticated canine that resembled a wolf.

When Rick did not react to the lukewarm water pooling around his paws Dell decided that it was safe to start bathing him. He got a cup from under the sink, as well as the pet shampoo, and set to work. He took a few cups of water and poured it onto Rick's head, shielding his eyes from the water. Rick resisted the urge to shake his head as Dell did his thing, squirting some of the shampoo into his hand and scrubbing, for the somewhat beefy man he was gentle. Rick closed his eyes, Dell starting to scrub the rest of his body. Rick was forced to stand when Dell scrubbed his legs, it got him thinking about how awkward this situation really was for him but he tried not to think about it as Dell started to rinse him off.

The water was soon turned off, a fluffy towel being tossed over him, only his snout visible out the end of it, just before he was able to shake himself off, mostly because his dog used to do that so he wanted to do that too. The perks of being a dog, foiled by a towel and hands. "What a good boy, you stood still for the entire thing." The man gave him a small smile, Rick was probably being compared to the damn cat. Somehow Dell lifted Rick from the tub, despite being a rather large breed of canine, and started to walk out to the living room.

Rick freed his paws and pulled them so they hung over Dell's shoulder. Perhaps the strangest thing he has done with a stranger, the only time that rivalled this was that one situation at a bar during a barfight, some guy tripped and took Rick down with him. Having a strange man hovering above you is a bit uncomfortable…yeah Dell's situation is the more desirable, so the second strangest thing that has happened to him. He was set on the couch, the towel still around him as he laid down, Dell walking off to do something.

It was mere moments before the cat showed up, white tail flicking as she walked along the back of the couch _"Alright, now that you are clean it is time to set the rules of the house._ " Great, he was about to get rules from a tiny cotton ball. _"First rule is, I am the queen- "  
"You are a Duchess."_ Rick intervened, an annoyed huff from Duchess making him chuckle, she probably didn't even know what a Duchess was.  
 _"That is my name, genius. As I was saying, I am queen of the house, what I want I get and if I tell you to do something you do it."_ Rick huffed  
 _"What makes you think I will listen to you?"_ Rick asked  
 _"because,"_ she reached her front paws to step on Rick's snout _"I can easily get you chased away with a pointy stick~."_ She purred, rubbing against him with her little kitty smirk. Rick rolled his eyes  
 _"Next."_ He muttered, lowering his head, taking Duchess down with him, her tail flicking in his face as she continued, climbing back up to the top of the couch.

Rule after rule was stated until Duchess was done and Rick had agreed, though not all of them were terrible. In short, as long as he listened to Duchess she would help him by contacting her wild animal friends with a little song like some fucking Disney princess. The power of sarcasm. It was more like she would help Rick escape whenever Dell was gone and help him get back in before he gets back, as well as give him tips to be a good dog. That last one is not important though. Dell came out shortly after Duchess stopped talking, sitting on the couch next to Rick and flipping on the T.V.

Duchess pawed at Dell's loose-fitting shirt before climbing onto his shoulders and sliding into his lap. Rick let out a sigh as he finally shook the towel from him and went to explore the house. Dell's home had a rather welcoming vibe to it, from the rustic furniture to the light atmosphere a small house creates with nicely blending colours. Rick wandered into Dell's bedroom, rooting around a little before coming across an area in one of the corners. Despite most of the room being quite dark in the evening sun that one corner was lit with a large ray of light, for a moment Rick stared at it before walking over to it. Laying in the corner was a few articles of clothing but at this point Rick couldn't care as he laid down on the sun-warmed clothing and enjoyed the heat that came from the window.


	4. Caturday Woofles

Rick awoke to a cat jumping on him, a slight jolt coming from him as he looked up to see Duchess before groaning. _"Come on, get up, you have to wake Dell up with me."_ She said hopping off him. His corner was now dark, the sun being on the wrong side of the house.  
 _"Why would you need me to wake Dell up?"_ he asked as he rose from his spot, shaking himself a bit before sitting. He felt an itch right behind his arm, though his head couldn't reach to itch it. He hummed in thought before trying to get it with his foot, him missing several times and scratching the areas around it before actually getting it. He would get the hang of it eventually, or preferably not have to and be changed back into a human.

 _"Scaredy dog."_ Duchess said as she hopped up onto Dell's bed. He had only been here for three days and it seemed as though he was already part of the family. Rick propped his front paws on the side of the bed as he stared at Duchess.  
 _"What exactly did you want me to do?"_ he asked, slightly curious as to what she could be planning and why. _"Why do you even want to wake him up?"_ he added shortly after. Duchess flicked her tail at him as she gently made her way up the bed toward the sleeping Dell.  
 _"If I don't wake him up that horrid blaring noise will. I like to spare my human from suffering. Now, bark or jump onto the bed. Something loud and obnoxious, dogs are good at that."_ Rick mocked what she said like someone would do with their sibling before hopping off, perhaps the horrid blaring noise was an alarm clock…it was most definitely an alarm clock.

For a second he stood there before starting to bark, it was a second before Dell started to shift out of bed. "Okay, I'm up." Dell muttered as Duchess purred, rubbing against him. This must be the perks to having pets. He stood up, going to the bathroom for a while before coming out looking better than when he entered. "Alright, breakfast." He said as Rick groaned slightly. How embarrassing that he ate dog food... and actually found it enjoyable. Dell headed to the kitchen, grabbing the soft cat food from the fridge and heating it up before putting it in a small bowl and placing it on the counter for Duchess to get to while he grabbed a mug full of dog food and poured it into Rick's bowl that had been placed just to the right of the kitchen entrance. "There you go Ricky." Dell patted Rick's backside as he walked back into the kitchen to grab himself some coffee. He had only been called Ricky due to the previous day when Dell was giving Rick a name.

He had to hand it to Duchess, she was clever when she used Dell's magazine to find a page that read about an actor named Richard Gere. It was a good thing Dell just rolled with it, shortening Richard to Ricky which was close enough to his regular name, only bothering him slightly since the only person who ever called him Ricky died a horrible death for doing so. Rick stared at it before starting to eat, his tail subconsciously wagging in short spurts as he did so. Why were his tastebuds so strange, what was he even tasting that was good? He managed to eat most of his food by the time Dell walked out of the kitchen with his coffee, sitting on the couch enjoying the morning silence as he drank his coffee. It was moments until Duchess, using Rick as a step, jumped to the floor and headed to Dell, Rick walking and laying down in a patch of sun near a window. The cool air outside leaked in using the cold glass, though the patches of sun helped warm the house.

Being a dog was lazy business, especially since it was Saturday and Rick couldn't leave the premises without Dell noticing. He wanted to keep this temporary accommodation until he could figure out what to do about his curse. It was only when Dell stood that he noticed Duchess looking happy " _What's with that smile?"_ he asked as Duchess followed Dell.  
" _He is going to make me that sweet food, he always does that on this day_." She informed Rick who remained where he was. He was curious as to what treat she was referring to but as usual patience reveals the answer. As he thought it was only a matter of time till he smelled something sweet, him standing up and following it to see that Dell was making waffles. Duchess waited impatiently, Rick not really caring much for what Dell was doing as he tried to deduce an answer to his situation. It was only when a torn piece of waffle was thrown at his feet, causing him to sit up and stare at it, that his attention as turned back to Dell and Duchess.

They now sat at the couch eating waffles while Rick made himself an outsider and sat near one of the windows, eating the waffle piece that had been thrown to him before laying back down. He laid his head on his paws, looking toward the two happily chowing down while Dell turned on the T.V to see what was on. Rick's ears twitched, that sound. It sounded like a car, he obviously ignored it until the engine stopped. He rose his head and looked to the door, getting up he stood on two legs, placing his front paws on the windowsill. Upon seeing someone he started to growl to alert Dell, after all he was a canine he had to somewhat act like one.

Dell stood up from the couch, placing Duchess beside him as he walked to the window. Upon looking out Dell sighed and opened the door, Rick going back to lay down, which by now was driving him nuts. He wanted to get out of the house. He listened as Dell and the man began a conversation. "What the hell are you doin' here? I already paid you this month." Del said as the man on the other side nodded.

"I know, I know, but the price is goin' up again. An extra two hundred needs to be paid." Dell shifted his stance slightly, debating on what he should do. "You know my pa can take this house from you so quick your head'll spin." The man said as Dell seemed to make up his mind, leaving for a moment before coming back with the money and handing it over. "Thank you kindly." With that the man left, walking back to the nice car blocking Dell's truck in. Duchess' tail twitched.

" _He is only supposed to come here once a month..._ " she muttered, Dell still standing near the door. It was a good moment before he went to get his coat, Rick sitting up as he did so. He didn't want to be the typical dog but he needed out of this house and if Dell was leaving he was tagging along.  
"Y'all stay out of trouble-", Dell was cut off when he saw Rick standing by the door, a smile crossing his face as he used both hands to pet Rick's head "You don't have a collar or leash, I can't take you out just yet." Dell tried to get by but Rick kept blocking him until he just blankly opened the door and watched Rick walk out and to the truck. "Guess I got no choice." With that a pit-stop was added to Dell's journey that day. Petco. Dell opened the door to the cabin, Rick hopping in with Dell following soon after. The truck was started and the two were off down the driveway, though before they could get onto the main dirt road Rick heard a loud voice and felt the car pulled off to the side. Across the road there was a woman who seemed to be in the middle of getting her mail. Why did the country boy cross the road? To talk to his neighbours for ten hours.

"Dell!" A red-haired woman yelled as Dell came to a stop at the woman's fence.  
"Howdy, Alice, good to see you this mornin'. How's Philip?"  
"He's holdin' up, say I saw Mr. Fancy-shoes at your house. What'd he want?" She leaned against the fence as she awaited an answer.  
"Just another payment." Dell answered with a shake of his head.  
"Now that is boarder line robbery, Dell! That man is stealin' from you, you gonna let 'im?" She asked with a huff, Dell nodding in agreement.

"I can't let him take the house, my parents put everything they had into it." He mentioned, a silence consuming the two as Alice clicked her tongue at him.  
"Still workin' so hard, Dell. You ever need help you just know we are just right here, you hear?" Dell nodded with a large smile on his face.  
"I appreciate it, Alice." Dell told her before the subject dramatically changed.  
"Say, that dog yours? She's mighty pretty!" At the words spoken Rick rose his head, ears flattening as he glared at the woman.  
"His name is Richard, but I just call him Ricky." Dell let out a small chuckle at the woman's excitement.  
"He looks mighty close to bein' a wolf, what breed is he?" She asked Rick staying still but not very fond of the woman's loud voice alongside her cooing voice as she looked at him.  
"Not sure, but he ain't no wolf." Dell looked to his watch, "'bout time I head off, see you later Alice." Dell finally waves goodbye to the woman, Rick the first to walk away as the two got into the truck and finally headed off toward their first destination.

Dell seemed deep in thought as he drove, Rick not caring as he looked out the window in his own thoughts. Rick had thought about plenty, his own situation and, though only momentary, Dell's. He looked well off but the situation played it as though he was struggling. Well, it wasn't any of his business, he had temporary shelter and food and that was all that concerned him, Dell could take care of himself.

When it became apparent that they were going to a pet shop Rick's ears lowered as he glared toward Dell, he was not going to do this. Dell parked the truck. _"Don't do this to me, mate."_ Rick said as Dell lowered the window a bit and got out, leaving him in the car, probably just long enough to grab a collar and leash from the store. When he came back that was just what he brought _"I should have just gotten Duchess to let me out."_ He muttered with a growl, though the reason he chose to go with Dell was to enter the city since they were quite a distance from city centre. Technically they weren't in the city limits. Rick moved to the driver's seat to avoid Dell as he opened the passenger door.

"Come on, Ricky." He said holding a bulky leather brown collar in his hands. "Richard Conagher." WHAT. Rick's ears perked forward at what Dell said, his mind thinking back to what Duchess told him. At this point he debated on leaping out of the truck and just taking off. The collar lacked dog tags but he assumed those might come in at a later date, or right now if he was unlucky. Three days! He had to talk to Duchess about this when he gets back to the house.

For a moment, he stared at Dell before climbing back over, grumbling to himself. He may not like this but he did give Duchess his word to obey her in order to get her help, and he was a man of his word. When she told him to obey Dell, he honoured his promise to her and obeyed Dell, even if it was quite terrible. The collar was clicked around his neck along with a somewhat rough pet to the head "Atta boy." He said soon after attaching a leash and letting Rick jump from the car.

Rick looked disheartened as he walked next to Dell, plenty of people giving him looks and ogling over how pretty they looked, either that or if Dell had a wolf with him. They both entered the store, cool air rushing over them as the doors slid open. "Hello, Mr. Conagher-", the woman at the front desk stopped, running from around the counter "Mr. Conagher, I didn't know you had a new dog!" The woman approached, "May I?" she asked, Dell nodding with a smile.

All of a sudden, the woman knelt next to Rick, letting him sniff her hand before she started to pet him "Who's a pretty boy?" she cooed "Who's the big pretty boy? You are, yes you are!" she said as Rick endured it.  
 _"My dignity has been taken by baby talk."_ Rick muttered, the noise coming out as an almost groan to them as the woman finally stopped with her cooing. Thank fucking god.  
"He is very pretty, is he a wolf mix?" she asked Dell who nodded.  
"Definitely not a pure wolf, no wolf would act like this." Dell chuckled as the woman nodded. With that the woman started to go back behind the counter as Dell started toward the dog section. Dell lead Rick into the toy section where he gestured around "All the toys a dog could want." He told Rick who just stood there. This was humiliating. It was about that point that he felt something behind him, spinning around it saw it was another dog.

 _"Hi! Hi! Hi!"_ they said as a big, dopey looking dog entered the isle. He was larger than Rick who was softly growling at them as they approached _. "I want to be friend! Please be my friend!"_ they let their tongue hang out of their mouth.  
 _"Stay back ya Drongo."_ He growled, Dell giving the leash a slight tug to correct his growling but when Rick didn't get the point, Dell spoke.  
"Easy, Ricky." He said as a large bald man came around the corner, just as big and dopey looking as the dog.

"Lizun! Do not run away like that!" The Russian man said as he grabbed the big dog's leash, pulling him back toward where they came "I apologise for trouble." He said as Dell waved a hand toward him to signal him to stop.  
"No trouble at all." Dell told him as the Russian man rounded the corner, Rick hearing Lizun continue talking to him as they walked to an isle further down. He did not like that experience. "Alright, let's get you something entertaining to play with." He muttered as he picked out a few toys, holding them out for Rick who stubbornly refused to take them. With a hum Dell looked around, picking out a pack of three tennis balls and nodding, "Ain't no dog that can resist fetch." He said as he started off again toward the dog treat isle.

 _"You're about to meet one, mate."_ Rick muttered as Dell started to hum a song as he grabbed a few bags and looked them over before finally choosing one and moving back toward the front where the Russian man had beaten them to the singular register. _"Great, dim-witted and brainless."_ Rick said with a groan as the big dog turned to see him, hopping with joy. He spoke in, what Rick assumed, was Russian as he tried to get over towards Rick. Surprisingly, despite the big dog, the man wasn't budging and wasn't bothered. Already Rick found himself hating them.

Dell waited in line till the Russian left the line and moved up to pay for the items he picked out "I also forgot to ask about Duchess, how is the little princess?" the woman from before asked as Dell set the items down.  
"She's doing well, her shoulders haven't caused her too much pain recently." Dell nodded, Rick's attention peeked. What was wrong with Duchess' shoulders? Injury?  
"That poor girl, is she taking her meds?"  
"She never does, still have to hide it in cheese." He chuckled as she bagged his items and bent over the counter to wave goodbye to Rick. The Aussie backed away, following Dell away from the woman cooing at him…again.

They headed back to the truck, both of them hopping in as Dell headed to his original destination, Home Depot. It was a quick stop around back, Rick hopping out along with Dell who spoke to a few people about something before items were packed into the back of the truck and they were off back toward the house. Sadly, Rick's original plan when going with Dell into the city failed, turns out that his nose picks up much more exhaust than he had originally expected and was not able to pick up anything that would help him, not even a stray animal to help him. Now he did need Duchess' help.


	5. Tail of Two Stories (P1 Dell)

Dell woke up to find Duchess meowing in his face. He groaned before sitting up, carefully moving the cat onto his lap as he glanced around the bedroom. He spotted Rick in his usual spot in the corner of his room nearest to the window. It had been five days since Dell had brought Rick home, and he was still in the debating phase if he should keep Rick or give him to a good home. Having more than one pet can get expensive if something were to happen, not only that but food in general wasn't exactly cheap. Dell shook his head as he got out of bed and started to get ready for work, pulling on his work outfit before heading down the hall to the kitchen.

He brewed his normal coffee before putting it into a mug and finally feeding Rick a scoop of food. He went through a quick checklist as he walked to the coffee table to grab his keys. He picked them up swiftly, his eyes glancing toward the aviators that were placed upon the stained wood table. His eyes shifted back toward his room as he decided to go say 'goodbye' to Rick before he left. He entered the room to see the wolf still curled up. He wandered over with a soft smile, kneeling next to him and gently petting his head, as he thought Rick wasn't asleep.

Rick's eyes opened to look at him for a moment before Dell stood up with a grunt.

"Be a good boy till I get back." He muttered before he finally leaving the house. He walked to his beaten old truck and got in, starting it and driving off to work. As Dell pulled out of the tree shrouded driveway, the morning sun cast long shadows across the road, the mist in the air nearly visible in the bright light that bathed the world. His mind was still on Rick and what he should be doing with the dog, after all Duchess seemed to like him and he was a very smart dog.

His question was why was he left out in the woods? He couldn't be a full-blooded wolf. Wolves don't act like Rick. They don't follow commands, hell there wasn't even anything about wolves in this area! He sighed after a moment of thinking and took his turn to get onto the highway and drove a bit out of town before he came upon his current construction sight.

Upon arrival, he pulled off into a mostly dirt parking lot next to a temporary office. He hopped out and entered the office right on time, as per usual. He got to his desk and sat himself in a rolling chair, not two seconds later an overly angry and loud voice called from the far end of the room. Dell jumped, the limited number of other people in the room doing the same. Almost everyone either glanced toward the noise or turned around in their chairs to look at a man who labelled themselves as the boss.

A woman turned back around to look at Dell with sympathy as he stood up. He made his way to the back office and the door was closed after him. Inside the room was the boss who was sitting behind his desk, to his side was an informally dressed young adult. "Dell, you have been working here for a while." The man said as Dell stood in front of the desk.

He had the feeling he knew why he was being called in, and it probably had something to do with the youngest adult in the room. "You used to be the best and brightest on the team, though lately my son has informed me that you have been slacking off." Dell called it. "I have several days' worth of incomplete and incorrect documents," Papers were set on the desk. "Can you please explain?" the boss asked leaning on the dark wood surface of his desk.

Dell walked closer, looking over the papers before nodding "Those weren't assigned to me, sir. They were assigned to Joshua." He said plainly before the youngest male chimed in.  
"Actually they were, I assigned them to you. Obviously, I shouldn't have trusted you to be able to handle that much." Joshua said with a tone that made Dell obviously upset.  
"Son, I haven't seen these papers except for just now. You never even spoke to me about the paperwork." He mentioned before being silenced by the man behind the desk, who stood up from his chair.

"That is enough, from both of you. I will situate it myself. Joshua, go back to work." With that Joshua nodded and headed out of the room. "Dell, I don't want it to come down to me having to firing you. You're supposed to be one of the most diligent workers we have, please make sure it doesn't happen again or I will have to take action." The man walked out from behind the desk, placing the papers in Dell's hands and sending him back out to redo them all, all the papers Joshua was supposed to do but blamed Dell for.

Behind him, a male wheeled his chair over to Dell who was typing on the computer. He picked up some of Dell's papers and scoffed, "Don't tell me that brat is getting you to do more of his work." He muttered, only receiving a nod from Dell. "Dell, come on, they're overworking you. That damn kid doesn't do any of his work for shit, they could at least give you a raise." He muttered as Dell just nodded again. This work would follow him home for sure because he was needed outside in only an hour.

Said hour passed by and he had only made it through half the packet before setting off to getting dressed for outside work. He pulled on several safety items, including gloves and a safety hat. He waited for a fellow worker to finish and they walked out together to supervise and aid the workers on the design.

Hours passed before Joshua finally decided to show back up to haunt Dell while he worked; by taking certain things off his desk while his back was turned. several important things. The little shit had hatred for Dell, for some reason, and the best way to show it was to slowly create tension and eventually get Dell fired. Another word for this is sabotage.

Nearing the end of the day Dell packed away his items, though he paused when he saw some schematics were missing. He stopped, knowing he didn't pack them away already. His attention was turned to Joshua who was currently talking to a construction worker about something.

Dell headed over to Joshua, the construction worker excusing himself when Dell arrived up. As obvious as it should have been, Joshua had been talking about sports. "Alright, son. Just hand over what you took." Dell said in a calm voice as he held out a gloved hand.

"What exactly did I take?" Joshua asked, blatantly playing dumb. Dell took a moment to just stare at him in disbelief before sighing.  
"The Schematics, you can mess with me all you want but don't create trouble for everyone else." He said simply before Joshua tried to pass him. He grabbed Joshua's arm to get him to stop but he just started yelling, falling to the ground and confusing the hell out of Dell for a few moments until he realized what he was trying to do.

People rushed out of the office to see what was going on, most were confused since Dell wasn't known for being the fighting type. Soon enough Dell was met with the big bad boss who took his spoiled son's side and passed the situation off, sending Dell home for the day and on suspension for the week.

Feeling utter rage at the nonsense this kid was spouting Dell felt so mad...he began to laugh, to the bewilderment of his co-workers. "Alright." He muttered before shrugging "Alright." He said once more before walking off, at this moment he could not deal with this situation. He had worked there for years, and this kid was going to get him fired just two months after he started to work there.

He made his way to the beaten-up truck and sat inside for a few moments, any longer and he would have beaten up his car in place of Joshua. He started his truck and left back for home, refusing to acknowledge what just happened. Along the way Dell made a pitstop at the store to pick up dinner supplies before finally heading home. He let his truck die once in his driveway, grabbing the groceries and heading indoors.

Duchess, usually being on the couch when he was home, was not in her spot. He hummed as he set down the groceries, and let out a whistle to see if any of the animals responded "Ricky? Duchess?" he called as he walked around the house. When he finally entered his bedroom to see if they were there he paused, the sight he was met with was possibly the most precious he had seen for a while.

In the corner of the room Rick was in his usual spot, curled up in a ball on top of a few blankets that dell had placed down for him. Under Rick's chin, Duchess lay sprawled out comfortably, paws outstretched over his fur as though she was hugging him. What peeked Dell's curiosity was Duchess' white fur. It looked rather dirty for a housecat. For now, he passed it off and decided to just get a beer and relax on the couch. He could think later.


	6. Tail of Two Stories (P2 Rick)

Rick was awoken by rather loud meowing, that of a cat he was positive was scared of the alarm clock. It was only when he felt a hand on his head that his eyes were forced open. He rose his head to look up at Dell in almost in an annoyed way as he spoke "Be a good boy till I get back." He told him as he left the room. Rick was now by himself, since Duchess followed after him, her tail swaying gently in time with her steps. With a sigh Rick hauled himself up. Another day of being a wolf, and another day to try and figure out how to change back.

Once he heard the door close he made his way to it, and looked out the window to watch as Dell went off to work. Now it was his turn _"_ _You know the drill, fluff."_ He said as Duchess looked off to the side.  
 _"Are you not going to eat?"_ she asked, Rick rolling his eyes at her.  
 _"You worry about you and I will worry about me."_ He told her as she huffed walking toward him as he pressed against the door.

 _"Dumb dogs will be dumb._ _"_ She hummed as she hopped onto his back, pawing at the lock until it clicked. With step one done she hooked her paws on the handle and pulled down on the knob to open the door. Once it was open a crack Duchess hopped down off his back and slid her way through the crack with her tail held high.

 _"Where do you think you're going, Princess?_ _"_ Rick asked as he pushed the door open so he could fit through. Duchess paused when she got to the steps, turning her head to him.  
 _"I am coming with you."_  
 _"Like hell I am taking you, power puff, I got enough to worry about."_ He told her _"You stay here."_ He told her but she stubbornly remained outside despite his words.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had made up her mind and was not going to take 'no' for an answer. _"You—" he paused to let out a sigh "_ _Fine, but I am not going to save you if we get into trouble."_ He turned to the door, raising himself to two legs and placing one paw on the doorframe. With a little bit of a struggle he grabbed the door handle with his mouth to close it, nearly toppling over but managed to close the door and not fall.

With that the duo started down the long dirt road toward town, they had quite a few hours until Dell was supposed to be home so time should not be a problem, as long as Duchess moved at a quicker pace than wandering. _"I can outrun you by walking."_ Rick told her with a frustrated grunt, Duchess did a short sprint to catch up.

 _"I have shorter legs than you."_ She stated simply, now at a jogging pace next to Rick, though he doubted it would last long. There was a long silence that went on for at least a mile before rick noticed her slightly limping. The memory of the conversation between the lady at Petco and Dell, came back into his thoughts.

He slowed to a stop, Duchess coming to one as well, though a few paces ahead of him. _"_ _Why are you stopping?"_ Duchess questioned, a little bit out of breath.  
 _"What happened to your shoulders?"_ Rick inquired all of a sudden.

Duchess sat down with a huff _"You can-"  
"Just answer the damn question_ _."_ He ordered sternly.  
She grew quiet for a moment before speaking. _"A coyote."_ She spoke with a dignified tone to her voice _"I was attacked, not that it matters."_ Her tail twitched in agitation of this confrontation. Suppose the coyote broke her shoulders and they just didn't heal correctly, plenty of things could have happened during a coyote attack that could create long-lasting problems.

Rick sighed, shaking his head. _"_ _Get on my back and hang on."_ He lowered himself so she could get on. _  
"wh-" **  
**_ _"Do it or I will carry you in my mouth."_ It sounded unpleasant but he couldn't just watch her keep walking when she was in obvious pain. When she did as she was told, Rick rose back up and headed forward at a quicker pace.

They reached town surprisingly earlier than Rick had anticipated he'd arrive with Duchess tagging along. Not taking it for granted he set off to find strays, really any sort of animal he could speak to and get an answer.

Alley by alley he had no luck until it started to enter a neighbourhood; a very poor looking neighbourhood. The houses had paint chipping off the walls as well as some just being abandoned all together, houses with broken windows and torn walls. Perhaps at one point this had been a nice place to live, it looked like it had been once upon a time.

In one yard, Rick saw children's toys scattered around, the elements having worn away the colour of most the items. It almost made him sad to see those toys having been left behind. It was a few houses past, when he came across a dreadfully skinny canine chained to a fence. Duchess shifted on Rick's back upon seeing the dog, obviously uncomfortable while Rick approached the open chain-link gate. The dog didn't seem to see them at first, perhaps they should've taken that for a blessing for when it finally did notice them it bolted upright with a growl, its ears falling back as its lips curled back to reveal their large fangs.

 _"Easy, I just want to ask you some questions."_ Rick said to the sickly-looking dog. It seemed as though the owners had left them chained in the yard. Rick couldn't count himself as an animal lover but he knew that it was cruel to just leave an animal like that. _"I_ _can free you."_ He said as Duchess hopped from his back, running to a nearby bush to get further from the snarling dog.  
 _"I don't think they want to talk, Rick._ _"_ She said in a scared tone. Rick turned his head slightly toward her as she spoke, pausing in his current mission to get information. _"Please, let's just go-"_ before Duchess had the chance to finish speaking a loud snap came from the yard.

Rick's head turned to look at the dog, just in time to see it come crashing into him. Their head rammed into Rick's side, sending him rolling over in the dirt with a yelp before it took off after the cat. He had moments to think before he stood and bolted after the two. Panic surged through his mind as he saw the dog gaining on Duchess, though his lips curled back into a snarl as he found it within himself to move faster.

In these moments, he didn't falter.

The dog's snout just barely touched Duchess, enough to push her over, before Rick pounced on the dog. This sent them both falling with a thud into the dirt. A short tussle sent the other dog yelping away. Rick standing triumphantly in an attack stance, surprisingly he had come out with no terrible wounds besides a few scrapes. His breath was uneven as he turned and walked over to Duchess, who had curled up in the dirt, shivering out of fear. He paused to look at her small form before finally speaking _"Hey."_ he muttered nudging her with his muzzle.  
She quickly uncurled to see Rick had won the fight. Perhaps adrenaline got the best of her as she pressed against him for comfort _"Thank you, Ranger!"_

Rick was caught off guard by the name, not to mention gesture. His head tilted as she caught her mistake and backed away from him _"I mean Rick."_ There was a short pause " _Rick."_ Her tail was tucked between her legs. _"_ _Anyone could…mix that up."_ she muttered an a moment Rick debated on continuing to find his answer, he didn't know if this was a situation where he wouldn't be able to change back after a certain amount of days, but on the other hand Duchess was in bad shape, enough that she no longer knew his name. In the end something forced Rick to retreat.

 _"Let's go._ _"_ She muttered standing and starting to walk forward. His search would have to wait for another day. With a sigh Rick saved his question as to who Ranger was and picked Duchess up by the scruff. She squirmed as he walked back where they had come from. At one point, he just put her down, so she could climb onto his back for the rest of the journey home. It was disheartening that he found nothing of use to him in the hours he had been searching, and that the only animal he had seen nearly ate Duchess. Despite this setback the day had not been uneventful.

As the two approached home, Duchess hopped from Rick's back, walking at a slower pace than him before stopping suddenly. Rick noticed and huffed _"You're never going to get anywhere like that, fluff."_ ** _  
_**She gave him a confused look _"Aren't you curious?"_ she caught up to him as they turned a corner and walked down the long driveway.  
 _"About what? Ranger?"_ he assumed before shaking his head _"Not my business."_

Soon enough, they made it to the door, worn out from the walk, as well as the adrenaline rush. Just like the previous time, Duchess hopped onto Rick's back and opened the door. As the two headed in, they pushed it closed and headed their separate ways.

As Rick headed to Dell's bedroom, Duchess headed to the couch, though suddenly hesitated. She looked toward Rick and thought a moment before following after him, following him. She entered the room with nothing more than a pitter as she walked up to him and pawed him on the head softly.

The canine had been quick to curl himself up for some well-deserved shut eye, but was quickly interrupted when Duchess disturbed him. He rose his head enough to get her off "W _hat do you want?"_ his tone with tired and clearly showed how exasperated he was with the days' activities. Without a word Duchess ducked beneath Rick's chin and stretched as she laid down with him. One paw stretching as far as it would go around his neck as she got comfortable. With a sigh, Rick decided to just leave it be and laid his head back down so he could rest a bit.


	7. Bonfire Bonding

(Scout's mother- Lenore Johnson

The sound of fleeting footsteps made Rick flick his ears as he glanced up to see a fleeting form walk out the door. Dell must have just gotten back. Only moments passed before Duchess slipped from under Rick, shaking herself off and cleaning herself to the best of her ability before following after Dell. Rick continued to lay there, though after a moment he just stood up and followed. He lumbered along until he made it out of the hall and into the living room, he paused before making his way onto the couch. Despite Rick not being too much of a lover, rather a fighter, he made an exception this one time.

He sighed as he made himself comfortable, himself inches from Dell since that was as close as he could force himself to get. At least he wasn't off in the corner. His head rested on his legs, which were both out in front of him, paws hanging off the edge of the couch, which happened to feel pretty comfortable. As he gradually loosened his muscles he felt himself slanting until he was leaning on Dell, a hand coming to pet him under his chin and neck.

Once again Rick refused to tell himself that it was quite relaxing when Dell massaged his fur, especially around the back of his ears and neck. He let out a grunt as Dell scratched between his ear and the base of his skull.

Rick's collar made a soft clinking sound as Dell moved his hand, chuckling at the dog since he seemed to enjoy it so much. Not too long passed before Dell stopped, giving Rick a pat as shifted and to take a drink of his beer. "I oughtta ask how you two got so dirty." He said as he inspected Duchess' white fur to see plenty of dirt as well as rub his hands together to feel the dirt that he had patted off Rick. Dell shook his head as he stood up, Rick slipping into the warm spot where Dell had been sitting, not having a chance to steady himself in time. Dell walked into the kitchen, disappearing around the corner as Rick made himself comfortable once again, though it was different than before.

It was a good few minutes before he heard Dell whistle, apparently it was Rick's calling card. It took two whistles to get Rick to get up and walk into the kitchen, walking through to the back door where Dell stood with the door open. Rick hopped out into the back yard, rather large back yard, before the door closed behind him. Great, he was stuck outside because Dell thought he needed to do his business. He stretched before wandering the yard, weaving through trees to find a spot that he could not see the house before sitting.

Dell exited the house, a cylindrical package in hand along with a few other items, including Rick's dinner. He walked over to the fire pit, setting down the package along with a twine-bound bundle of wood. He pulled one of the two white lounging chairs from its place on the other side of the firepit and placed it so the back was facing the house. It was only then that Rick showed up, rolling his eyes at the tennis balls that had been purchased with the thought he would be playing fetch. Dell looked to Rick as he opened the package and tossed one of the tennis balls up only to catch it in his hand, it was then that Rick smelled something fairly pleasant and got closer to him.

Dell smiled as he tossed the ball, Rick staring after it before he caught sight of Duchess who was in the window gesturing for him to go get it, when Rick refused, Dell going off to finish whatever he was doing, Duchess slid out of the door. _"I think I have seen a possum that was more like a dog than you are."_ She told him before Rick scoffed at her.  
 _"You forget, I am not a dog."_ He told her simply, her tail flicking in annoyance.  
 _"You forget you look like one. Why not try to act like one?"_ she asked, a silence following as Rick shook his head. _"Stop that, you have the pride of a cat and I don't like it ."_ She told him, Dell emerging from the house with a few more items before he could relax.

"Duchess, you aren't supposed to be out here." He set down the items and gently picked the fluffy white cat up, placing her back inside. Rick thought for another moment before standing up to find the damn tennis ball. He sniffed around a bit before he found the ball on the other side of Dell's fence, that made this a bit more difficult.

Backing up a bit he took off and hopped the fence, landing roughly on the other side and damn near falling over. He grabbed the ball and paused when he heard something coming at him, his ears perked up at the sound of little feet running through grass. For a moment Rick just stood there, head raised and ears perked. This quickly changed when he saw a small dog racing toward him.

This, at first, did not scare him, not until he could hear what they were saying. _"Fox! Fox! Fox! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Get out! GO away! Intruder! Fox!"_ As the dreadfully small and loud thing drew closer Rick started to back up, soon turning and bolting over the fence, his foot getting caught causing him to fall onto his back once on the other side. For a minute Rick laid there, not only trying to catch his breath but staring at the little dog barking and jumping at the fence that now separated them, the tennis ball falling out of his mouth due to him lacking in shits to give. What the fuck was wrong with that little monster.

 _"_ _what…the...fuck."_ he muttered as he turned himself over and slowly stood with a groan _"_ _Now I feel old."_ He stated, wincing as he stretched his poor aching back. It was not long until Dell jogged over due to the loud noises. He paused at the gate, the dog dramatically changing, it's tail now wagging, shaking its entire body with it, as well as it began to jump up to greet him.

 _"Friend! Friend! I want pets! I love you! Love me!"_ it wasn't an overly bright dog. Rick glared at the tiny ball of hate as Dell leaned over the fence and pet the tiny little monster. It was mere moments until larger feet could be heard, it sounded like a horse, if it turned out to be a bigger dog there was going to be one irritated dog on Dell's hand. Sure enough, a white horse came trotting up, dreadfully beautiful large horse. It seemed to be a Clydesdale breed seeing as the size and the feather around its hooves.

What caught Rick's attention was the horn attached to its head and the man that rode the steed was wearing…a mask? One of those Mexican candy skull masks that covered half of his face, along with it he was wearing a poncho almost like it was a cape. Dell sighed as he leaned on the fence as the man hopped off the horse "Tito…" Dell said, "You are not allowed to leave this area." It was almost a warning tone that Dell was using as the man jumped off his horse. It was now apparent that the man had short brown hair and, from what Rick could see, severe burn marks on his face.

"I-I know, I sw-swear that I am not going an-any-anywhere." He stuttered out, Honey brown eyes glinting in the sun from behind the mask.  
Dell nodded toward the other "As long as you remember not to leave the area." He told him, giving the horse a few pats on the shoulder. "How's your…."  
"Unicorn. She is pe-perf-f-fect!" he hugged the white horse before seeming to remember something, him spinning back around to talk to Dell, gripping onto the fence separating them. "Are you go-oing to the h-hou-house party for Mrs. Len-nor?" he asked, Dell tilting his head.

"Hm, I didn't get an invite, suppose I won't be going." he said with a chuckle, though it was evident he was disheartened. Tito bent over and picked up the fur ball of fury. Small dogs have too much courage. "I'll let you know if I do get invited."  
Tito smiled and nodded "I be-bet you will be." Tito said as he patted the other with a smile as he turned and mounted the large horse, putting the small dog in front of him on the saddle with one hand to keep them still.  
"Remember, don't go into town." Dell called after Tito as he rode off, Dell grabbing the tennis ball from the ground and brushing his hand over Rick's fur. "Looks like someone was rolling around in the dirt." He told Rick in a joking tone as he tossed the ball back toward the fire pit.

 _"Let's just go with that."_ Rick muttered, ears flipping back at the thought that he ran from a ball of fury smaller than Duchess. Rick slowly headed back to the fireplace alongside Dell, grabbing the tennis ball unenthusiastically and placing it by the lawn chair, noticing that there was a guitar leaning against the cold metal. Dell finished setting up the fire, just as the world around him started to darken due to the time, and started it. He quickly set up a few more logs near the pit before he settled into the lawn chair with a beer, swooping his arm down to grab the tennis ball from the ground.

Despite what Rick thought he was going to do, which was throw it, he just stared at it a moment. Rick walked closer, a smile growing on Dell's face as he saw the dog approaching. A soft chuckle came from Dell as he rolled the ball toward Rick "You look so much like Ranger," He muttered "but every dog is different." Dell, one handily, rubbed the top of Rick's head a moment.

Rick looked toward the window, Duchess laying against the screen of the open window. Perhaps he should ask about Ranger, this dog he apparently looks like. It would explain how Dell had a dog bowl, though why he had to purchase a new collar and leash was beyond him. Best to not jump to conclusions.

Dell spent a while just sitting next to the fire relaxing, Rick laying on the ground beside the chair, staring at the fire flickering. As the sun lowered the fire only seemed to become more beautiful. It was about an hour and a half of sitting outside before Dell set down his empty beer bottle, next to the previous one and replaced it with his guitar, a beautiful acoustic guitar. Rick rose his head to watch as Dell tuned the guitar with gentle fingers, though before he could start playing his phone rang.

Dell pulled the phone from his pocket and answered the call without looking at the screen "Hello, you're speaking with Dell. " he said before his look brightened "Lenore, gosh, I didn't realise you were calling!" Dell chuckled before relaxing back in his chair, guitar flat in his lap. "Of course, of course, I'll make my mamma's famous Pecan pie." Rick laid his head back down, seems as though Dell was invited to that house party after all.

Just as Rick was shifting into a comfortable position he heard Dell say something that sounded like he was involved. "Alice told you? Well, sure I'll bring him along." Dell looked to Rick who huffed at him and settled to grumpily stare at the fire, he didn't want to be the object of attention wherever Dell went. The man spoke on the phone for a few more minutes before finally hanging up and happily strumming his guitar. It almost seemed like he had a crush one this Lenore or liked her quite a bit.

He strummed a few songs that Rick couldn't name before he began to strum a prominent song, a song from an artist that Rick knew very well. The song Dell decided to play was none other than 'I Walk the Line' by Johnny cash.

Even if Dell wasn't singing, rather just humming, Rick found it very nice to listen to, almost comforting to hear something familiar in this unfamiliar situation. It was most way through the song that Rick yawned, a whine escaping him as he did so. Dell chuckled, notes slowly coming to a stop as the song came to an end, his hand patting the guitar once he was done "Yeah, maybe it's time for bed." He muttered, still smiling as he stood up to start putting things away. In the firepit the flames weakened, though the warmth was still strong.

As Dell picked up his guitar, heading inside to put it away, Rick decided to help him by pushing the lawn chair back to where it had been as well as bringing the trash to the door, bottle by bottle he placed it in a large plastic garbage bag, that had been conveniently placed on the patio next to the door. It was possible he did this often for the bag had plenty of bottles inside already. By the time Dell got out Rick had managed to clean up the mess and was laying on the cement patio waiting to be let inside.

Upon the door opening Rick slid inside while Dell just stared at where the mess had been and then glanced to Rick as he slid between his leg and the door. "Now that," He paused a moment with a breathy chuckle as he gestured toward the fireplace "is a trick." He cleared his throat, closing the door as he headed toward his bedroom to get ready for bed. Along the way he started to laugh, enough so that he paused in the hallway just outside his bedroom where Rick was already getting ready to lay down, Duchess on the edge of the bed cleaning herself. He simply stood there a moment, thinking, before walking in and settling himself in for the night.


	8. Howls Party

((Medic- Ludwig  
Scout tis Scout  
Demo- Tavish

Dell wandered around the house looking every which way for the missing animal in mind. "Ricky," he whistled a few times "Come on Dicky~." He said just moments later as he entered his bedroom again. The missing pup was nowhere to be found but he couldn't've gotten out. Upon entering his bedroom once again he paused a moment, shoulders slumping as he looked to his bed. The one place he didn't look. He got to his knees slumping over enough to peek under the bed. Low and behold Rick was under the bed almost glaring out toward the lifted blankets. Dell sat there staring toward the eyes glaring from the golden light entering through the window. "Come on, time to go." He stated but when Rick scooted further from the incoming light Dell sighed before getting up.

When he returned he had returned with a delightful smelling strip of bacon, his other hand hidden. For a moment Rick seemed like he would scoot back but after what seemed like an inner battle he finally emerged, his paws clacking against the wooden floor as he pulled himself from under the bed. Upon taking the strip of bacon as Dell attached Rick's leash with a smirk on his face, patting the canine. "Now that you decided to join me," he spoke in a smooth, joking, tone as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door, giving Duchess a goodbye stroke as he did so, tugging Rick along behind him. It was almost too obvious that Rick was unhappy about leaving, strange, wonder why.

Upon exiting the house, he didn't bother with the truck seeing as Lenore lived rather close and Rick could use the exercise. As Dell headed to Lenore's home, he kept looking back at rick who remained a few paces behind him. He chuckled, Rick's ears flipping forward at the noise of the amusement.

It was a few short minutes of Rick moping before they reached Lenore's driveway, a large gate blocking the path. He put a simple code into the gate before opening it, closing it after a short battle to get Rick inside. "What is with you today?" he asked unhooking the leash from the canine's collar. Rick just wasn't in a good mood today, or at the very least did not want to be here.

Upon being released Dell would have expected him to take off but instead he just continued down the path in an almost grumpy mood. "Don't get too excited, you might hurt yourself." Dell spoke sarcastically toward the dog as they reached the house, giving him some pets before they came into sight of an overly large house. It had no resemblance to Dell's house what so ever, it was a large house with big, fancy, wooden doors carved with intricate designs.

Those double doors opened before the two even got within a foot of the porch, a woman with medium raven black hair came from the large home "Dell!" she welcomed with a warm smile that Dell returned, only just barely catching sight of Rick retreating behind him at the sight of the woman. He was brought into a warm embrace with the taller woman before her attention was brought to Rick. "Oh my gosh, he is as pretty as Alice said." The woman tucked a few strands of her swept bangs behind her ear, lot of good that did since it just slipped back into her face when she bent over.

Without warning she had Rick in a hug "Oh, what shampoo do you use with him? His fur is so silky and soft, I really need to get baby Scout something that will keep his fur nice and beautiful." Dell looked down at Rick who really did not look like he was enjoying himself and they hadn't even gotten inside.  
"Just a few hours then we can go home." He told him as they both entered the large and very modern home.

Inside there were many people as well as other dogs to which Rick was sceptical about talking to. Perhaps he should take advantage of this 'party' and see if he can get any answers from the animals here. He decided to scope out the inside of the house, walking up and down the halls before moving on toward outside. Seeing as this house must have cost a fortune to both make or buy this woman had to have come from a place of wealth, perhaps married into it. The inside was impressive, rather posh for his taste, while the backyard was clean cut, highly probable that she pays a lot of people to maintain it. How long had he known Dell? He would have never guessed that the man had a friend like this. He walked around the perimeter of the fenced area before walking alone the edge of the house. He had counted ten dogs and seven people so far.

He had almost made it to the door before a small blur of fur ran by him, rather startling as he side stepped into the wall, perhaps the wrong decision as yet another dog came bounding at him. This one was larger and entirely white.

This incoming canine, whatever kind of dog it was, had medium white fur, short enough to be called a short hair but long enough to be extremely soft to the touch… not that Rick would know. The dog stopped just short of Rick in a wide stance, almost like he was panicked. " _Slowly and carefully walk toward me_." The dog said in a…was that a German accent? Rick was taken back by the request, head tilting just a bit in question as he looked at the other. " _Well_?" he said as Rick lifted his paw hesitantly " _Careful_." he was warned by the white dog as he slowly, and carefully, moved himself away from the house without asking another question. After he moved the dog proceeded to move a little dirt away from where he had almost stepped and revealed… bones. Rick tried to get a closer look because the bones were small. " _You could have destroyed my rare bird bones._ " The mystery dog chirped happily as if he had not just been glaring holes into Rick. For a moment he stared at the pile of bones, spotting the skull he could recognise as a rodent skull.

" _That's not a-_ " Rick tried to explain but was quickly interrupted when the canine came up to him.  
A big black nose was stuck into his fur as the dog sniffed him " _You are not from around here. No, you don't smell anything like Fraxinus Texensis._ " He stated as Rick sidestepped to get away from the nose that was moving along his fur.  
" _You know this because I don't smell like a tree?_ " he asked before jumping away from the canine and sitting. Their nose was too close to somewhere nothing should be sniffing.

There was a silence between them as the mystery dog just stared at him before giving him a smile and a sigh "Y _ou are one skittish dog_." He said in a happy tone " _the name is Ludwig-_ " before Ludwig could continue the small blur was back and it was quick to slip through the opening between his hind and front leg where it finally stopped so that Rick could see what it was.  
" _Who the fuck is you?_ "*the rather small dog said as Rick silently looked down at the little…what was it again… Jack Rustle Terrier or something. The big part was that it was small, fast, and had a big attitude problem.

" _Watch it, I_ _ **is**_ _bigger than you._ " Rick mocked from his place as Ludwig gave a chuckle, clearly amused with the situation as other canines started to come outside.  
" _Easy, it's only Scout~._ " Ludwig almost purred, nudging the small dog with his paw as he wagged his tail. Following the appearance of a small dog was… another, a Scottish terrier to be exact. " _Well, meet the group~._ " Ludwig said as he stood up to greet the terrier " _This is Tavish, that is Scout, and the rest are not here._ " he stated with a toothy grin that quickly disappeared. Rick had been getting ready to speak but a nose in the wrong place had him bolting away, stopping a meter away to look back in confusion.

" _Hey! Get back here!_ " Scout yipped as he chased after Rick though before he could get there to properly finish what he was doing, the larger dog sat down staring at the irritated terrier. " _Did you want the first sniff or somethin'?_ " he asked but Rick really couldn't answer.  
" _I want to ask…Ludwig a question_." He stated clearly, seeing as he was the only one that was semi-sane so far. Ludwig tilted his head, ears flopping with the sway his head created. " _Have you seen any tattooed human, creepy, wearing a cloak…thing._ "

Ludwig thought a moment, humming as he did so. " _Now that I think about it, Mrs. Blanc is always wearing black even though her name means white_." He said with a squint as if he was onto something. Rick simply stared at him wondering if he would ever find a dog smart enough to help him.

" _You mean Mr. Voodoo? That funny smellin lad?_ " Tavish asked, catching Rick's attention as he stood and walked over curiously.  
" _Mr. who?_ " Rick asked quickly, forgetting there was a little dog still behind him.  
" _Mr. Voodoo. The shady man that lurks around the forest._ " Tavish paused, staring at the canine that seemed confused "Lives on pine-"  
"Y _ou mean the one that you got my bird bones from?_ " Ludwig interrupted, Tavish simply nodding.  
" _Right, right, he lives down on Pine street next to Child's-_ "

more interruptions kept Rick from understanding where this Mr. Voodoo lived. The interruption that kept him from knowing an area marker would be a tall man with glasses, very professional. Ludwig seemed very distracted as his tail began to thump against the ground upon seeing the man who seemed to just be checking how all the dogs were fairing before entering the house once more. Ludwig seemed to forget everything as he watched the door as if the man would come back out to get him. After a few more minutes of all the dogs looking toward the door, Rick excluded as he awaited their attention again. He was so close to getting his answer and being on his way.

" _Child's…_ " Rick inquired as he stepped closer to Ludwig, the white mutt finally turning back to look at him.  
" _Oh, yes, Child's…something, child's playfield? Child's sweet shop…It was something related to children, I always see a child in pink out front._ " He finished with a smile toward Rick as he looked from Ludwig to Scout, as if Scout would have any further information, before he could manage to look toward Tavish he felt a nose in the wrong place and yelped.  
" _That's enough, thank you!"_ he yelled as he bolted into the house, completely forgetting about the little thing he figured out. Claws in the dirt, pads for indoor floors.

He ran into the house so fast that he just started sliding, he slid right on past Dell, flopping onto his side in an attempt to stop himself before he ran into the end table holding a beautifully shaped lamp. Okay, take it easy, just calm down, everything is okay, nothing has been broken…besides pride. Being a dog has really put a dent in Rick's pride.

He calmly stood up, tail tucking between his legs as he walked to Dell. He could see some people giggling while others seemed to feel a little concern before returning to their conversations. " _You know, I used to be a damn sniper, I used to be respected. All this dog nonsense, unable to do much on my own- I was independent once…_ " Rick muttered his protests, excuses, and complaints as he approached Dell, nudging his leg to tell him to get the hell up and get them the hell home.

As usual, Dell didn't get the point and simply started to pet him. Rick let out a loud groan as he lifted himself to put both paws on Dell's leg, though he quickly lost balance and slipped so that he was bent over the man's knees. It took him a moment to manoeuvre himself to be in front of Dell, where he tried once again but this just seemed to be amusing the man rather than informing him of anything.

"Come on Rick, we only been here twenty minutes." Dell chuckled as Rick was forced into a sitting position as two legs wrapped around him trapping him in place. His paws remained on Dell's thigh as a hand ran through his fur, massaging around his neck and chest. It… was rather pleasing despite the very awkward place he was in. The gesture was forceful enough to make him sway but not enough to be anything but soothing. With a ridiculous amount of hesitance Rick rested his head against Dell, shifting so that he was leaning more on the man. Rather comfortable if he forced himself to not think about…anything.

He must have drifted off or something because the next time he woke it was because a big snout was in his face, that of Ludwig's. He shifted his head up, ears flattening as he found his head pressing against Dell's stomach. " _Well, well, well, for a wolf you are rather affectionate_." Ludwig said, Rick becoming alert immediately as he came to stare at the white dog.  
" _How did you-_ "  
" _If you put two and two together, you figure things out._ " Rick's stare never left Ludwig, which soon caused the dog to snicker " _Tavish told us._ " He finally answered " _Plus_ ,"  
" _I don't smell like a tree, got it._ " Rick said rather annoyed. The other canine hummed as a hand came to rest on his head, the sophisticated looking man from earlier being the culprit of such affection.  
" _This begs the question as to_ _ **why**_ _you are acting so domestic_." Ludwig's eyes seem to sharpen, as if he was being completely serious, aware of his surroundings. It was almost as though he dropped an act.

The sudden change had Rick struggling in Dell's grip, which loosened so he could slip out " _Well, why don't you put two and two together?_ " Rick asked in a snarky tone " _I have my reasons_." Rick told him seeing as Ludwig probably wouldn't understand if he explained everything.  
" _You're an outcast._ "

Rick found himself speechless as he looked to Ludwig in a confused manner, unable to find the right question as to ask why Ludwig thought that. " _Your actions speaks louder than your muzzle_." Was the only answer he got from the white canine before his owner got him excited to go home, which resulted in getting a tail to his face.

Rick sat there a long while, even after Dell stood up to say goodbye to the folks that remained at the little get together. He wasn't an outcast, he chose to be alone, he chose his life and the way he lived it. That dog seems to think he knows everything. " _Contemplating something?_ " he heard the familiar voice of Tavish behind him, which he greeted with a glare over his shoulder. " _Don't get fussy at me, lad, you were the one choosin to talk to 'um_." Tavish said as he laid down lazily to wait for his human to finish up her conversation.  
" _Does he actually think the rat bones…_ "  
" _Are bird bones? Yeah, I told him they were bird bones from Mr. Voodoo's personal collection_." Tavish seemed to smirk as he laid there, Rick looking at him before chuckling. Tavish wasn't half bad, if nothing else, he was amusing.

"Come on, Rick, time to go home." Rick's ears twitched at the familiar voice as he Dell gave him a gentle nudge with his hand as he passed by. His eyes caught Dell giving Lenore a hug as she headed to the back yard, possibly where Scout had chosen to remain after Rick entered the house.

Rick stood, stepping over Tavish on his way to Dell " _Be a good dog, Rick… well, as good of a dog as a wolf can be_." Tavish added as a somewhat goodbye as the duo left the household.

The short walk back was quiet, the sun having gone down enough to where it was dark but just light enough for Dell to be able to walk home without much difficulty in seeing, Rick on the other hand could see perfectly fine due to the upside of being a wolf.

Upon entering the house, aside from his damaged pride, he felt like the gathering hadn't been entirely a loss. He knew, somewhat, where he needed to go. Now, actually getting there would be difficult. A child's something? A child in pink out front? Pine… something, street? That would be difficult to go off of.

As two duo entered the home, there was one thought in the back of Rick's head that bothered him, not enough to affect much other than his attention span. What was he doing that gave Ludwig the notion that he was an 'outcast'? Whatever reason Ludwig had found, it was wrong.


	9. Blood Moon: Part 1

(( I'm sorry about the long absence! Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!))

Rick took a sharp inhale, shifting over in his sleep, this happened several times before he finally decided to get up and get something to drink. He groaned as he got out of bed and lumbered out of the room… this… wasn't the hallway he expected. He looked around, now that he realised it he was taller than when he went to sleep. "... what the fuck…?" he asked as he looked around and, when he finally managed to get the courage, he looked down.

This disbelief in his eyes as he saw his own body, hands, feet, all of it clothed in the last clothes he had worn before all of the insanity. He let out a relieved breath, his lips turning upward to form a smile as he took deep breaths, his hands clasping together. "Thank god that was just a dream." he muttered "A really fucked up dream." though being able to remember it so vividly was strange. Beyond this desire to accept that he had dreamt himself a wolf, what proved strange about his surroundings was that he emerged from a room within his old headquarters. Never mind that he was at headquarters, the problem was he never used the room given to him.

He walked down the hall, his hands running along his clothing, himself still not believing this was happening as his fist gripped the fabric tightly. He could remember burying these clothes. The more Rick thought, the more confusion invaded his confidence. For now, just focus on getting out of the building. Focus. His pace quickening, Rick started down the hall in search of the exit, a little fresh air could do him some good. He turned the corner of this dark hallway, pausing when he saw the exit. It really wasn't the exit he was hesitant about. Just a few paces down this hallway, there was a light from the dining room.

From this room he could also hear faint talking, like they had decided to quiet themselves down for once. His eyes stared toward the room as he approached to hear better, trying his best to remain silent once he got to the door leading into the bar room. "Poor bloke." one of them said, he recognised the voice as someone who had been actually kind of nice to him, a british chap hired because of his tactical skills. This statement was accompanied by more talking that he couldn't hear, it was blurred almost as though he was underwater listening to them talk.

Then another voice spoke out as clear as day, someone he had loathed from the first day he was hired. "Not like any of us knew the bastard, he was always held up in his camper." a few laughs were thrown, obviously some of them more drunk than others.

"Come off it, he was better than you any day!" more laughing followed as Rick looked around. Who were they talking about?

Well, his answer came swiftly as he heard chairs moving about, causing him to take a step back from the door. "To the sniper, his skills were unparalleled, personality not so much." This was followed by the clinking of beer mugs and more distorted talking.

Rick's confusion sent him continuing down the hall. Why were they talking like he was dead, he's not dead… just go home, just go home. He needed some sort of comfort and he knew where his camper was, he knew he parked it a few meters away in a nice shady area with trees.

He quickly fled the building, cold wind hitting his heated skin as he exited outside. The moon shone, unhindered by clouds, that gave him plenty of light to push forward toward his camper. Upon spotting it, a smile crossed his lips though slowly dropped when he got close enough to see the warm glow of a fire. The position of his camper made it difficult to see the fire, more or less if someone was there.

Cautiously, he approached his camper, humming soon breaking the silence of the night. Finally, Rick rounded the corner and froze. The humming continued, coming from a dark haired male, hair messily tossed about, standing near Rick's favourite chair by the fire. In his hands there was a beautiful white owl cooing, this humming soon came to a stop, along side Rick's breathing.

"It's been too long," The man said in a smooth voice, his head turning slightly toward Rick, not nearly enough to see their face "Did you miss me?" they asked, the owl's attention turning toward Rick.

He shook his head, unable to find his breath "You…" he cut off taking a deep breath "I knew it was too good to be true." he said taking a deep breath and shaking his head, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

"Is that so?" he asked standing up and fully turning to look at Rick.

On so many different levels, it would have been better if this man hadn't turned around. Dead center of his forehead was a bullet wound, trails of blood trickling down his face. A small smile crossed the male's face before dropping at Rick's horror "Right, I forgot my little predicament while talking with Sir. Hootsalot." he chuckled lightly, his hand coming up to wipe at one of the streams of blood.

Rick could physically feel his heart ache in his chest at the sight before him, hell he felt his stomach churn in the most unpleasant way, causing him to bend over prepared to throw up. There was a mix of emotions running through him, most of which were making him feel sick with all this sudden emotion.

He refused to believe what was happening, his head shaking as he remained bent over. A good minute was spent in silence. Rick gathered himself finally and straightening himself again. His eyes now stared straight at this person, unwavering as he simply shook his head and turned away. He didn't need to deal with it… no he actually couldn't deal with it. "Rick." the voice said, Rick flinching and continuing to shake his head as he walked away from the fire only to look up to see the fire straight in front of him. His head turned to look behind him before turning again to look in front of him, did he just… loop back around?

"Rick, you can't just walk away from me. You can't walk away from what happened," the man said as the owl took flight, flying straight at Rick causing him to flinch away, when his eyes opened the man wasn't there anymore, instead it was someone he had come to know recently. "Because it will happen again." the southern drawl stated, Dell's voice lingering in the eerily still air, it felt almost as if the surroundings had just ceased to exist.

Rick was silent, listening to the crackling of the fire for a moment longer before deciding to speak. "How?" he asked "I don't have a gun or motive." he stated to which Dell sighed and shook his head. Dell never said Rick himself would be the one to do it.

"You have been plagued with Death since you were young, Rick. Your mother, your father, everyone that has come close to you has died one way or another. 'Accident' or not. It will happen again." the man took a step closer before realising a strange look on Rick's face.

"And what makes you think I'm close to you?" he asked blatantly, his eyes staring dead into Dell's. Raging fiery amber eyes staring down into cold ocean blue, and Rick just knew. If you were to ask him, he wouldn't know how to explain it, he just knew this wasn't the real Dell, obviously because he was in a dream but it was something more, like someone was trying to make him believe Dell was here. He knew this wasn't Dell because, though his eyes were a beautiful blue, they never seemed cold like this, they always seemed to radiate warmth, and even though his voice sounded the same, the words he spoke were empty as Dell's never were.

Dell gave him a look "You think this is a joke?" he asked seeming to get irritated now at how Rick wasn't cooperating, something Rick had yet to see from Dell. It was so foreign to see his features twist into a glare, though it got worse. Oh, it got way worse. "Do you really want to spend your life alone? Do you wanna toss out one of the few people that might just understand? Assuming they can get past your ego." Okay, now Dell was getting angry and it was getting a little strange. He had never seen Dell anything besides happy, maybe a small glint of disappointment but happy nonetheless.

His eyes fell downward "No…" Rick hissed closing his eyes tightly, his life couldn't be coming to this, coming to being an obedient dog or wolf or whatever the fuck he is! Rick's eyes flashed open, intending to fight back against whatever this thing in his dream was, but when he opened his eyes he was met with a rather gory scene. Crimson eyes silenced Rick before he could even speak, blood dripping from Dell's lips, his teeth dyed in the liquid, from his chest it was obvious his shirt was soaked in blood, you could see the three key bullet holes, one in his chest, one in his leg, and one in his abdomen. Since Rick opened his eyes Dell had almost become a mindless drone, standing bleeding.

Dell was silent for a moment before his lips started to move, inaudible words drawing Rick closer in hopes of hearing them. God, he didn't want to get closer, but he forced himself. Reaching close proximity of the mumbling man he recognised the speaking, it was similar to the way that voodoo man, or whatever he was, spoke. It was drawn out and, despite it sounding like gibberish, he could understand it perfectly. "Nine nights a curse, nine nights a blood moon, with its fall to the tenth day, the curse will conclude." Before Rick could even begin to think about what he was hearing Dell attacked, hands gripping his shoulders and throwing him back.

The sudden attack not only startled Rick, but it sent him yelling back into reality as he jolted awake, bolting from his cosy little corner and nearly running into the edge of the bed at full speed. It took him a minute to realise he was no longer outside, no the moon was shining from between shutters, beneath him was the cold wooden floor, and just centimetres away was Dell's bed. Without much thought, Rick's head rose to see the dark figure of Dell, probably startled awake if not already awake, and bolted up onto the plush object.

Dell flinched back, holding his hands up to stop Rick from jumping onto him "Easy, easy!" he said in a hushed voice, stopping him just short of the man's hands, a short whimper coming from him as he ducked under Dell's hands in order to inspect him for any wounds, he had to be sure he wasn't dreaming anymore, convince himself he did actually wake up. Dell let out a soft chuckle at Rick's actions, possibly finding his actions strange after the few days he had been here. It was only when Rick felt himself under the pressure of Dell's arms as they laid on him that he finally stopped. Dell's hands brushed along Rick's fur soothingly while he coaxed Rick to calm down in a low calm voice.

Wait… had he been… he was shaking. The sniper lay there, calmed and pinned by Dell, just wondering how he had managed to get so close with this man so quickly, maybe this dream thing was right… maybe he was growing close. At least close enough to feel fear due to a vivid dream. It had never been this easy for Rick to grow close to people, he was naturally a distant person, what made this man so different? Maybe it was this stupid canine form, maybe it's messing with his head somehow, any answer was better than the answer he had been given in that dream.

"I'm here, it's okay." Dell cooed, voice gravelly from hours of silence and lack of water within this period of time. It was apparent that him and Rick had been spooked awake, enough so that Dell didn't think he could just lay back down and sleep instead of laying there for hours hoping for sleep to come. Instead he scooted out from under Rick and slid off the bed, signally for Rick to follow him. Duchess was the first to hop from her little place near the window and follow him, Rick taking a moment longer before he finally started moving at a snail pace, his ego getting in the way.

Dell made his way out and to the living room where Duchess climbed up onto the back of the couch, tail flicking as she watched Dell turn on the television, some old television show being played at the early hours of the morning due to so many being asleep. By the time Dell had managed to lay down on the couch, listening to the movie rather than watching it, Rick had emerged from the dark hallway and made his way to sit near the couch rather than on it.

Rick's stubbornness left him alone despite how shaken he was from the dream, as much as he wanted to ignore it, he did seem to care for Dell. The same stupid emotion that has gotten him in trouble before. As he sat his eyes bore into the floorboards, mind still thinking about what he had dreamt up. It couldn't possibly have any truth to it. Could it? Blood Moon? What the hell does a blood moon have to do with anything? It couldn't be real, after all it was just a dream, dreams aren't real. Even then, nine nights? From when he first changed or from when he had this dream? Does that leave him four days or nine days?

In Rick's silence Duchess had moved down from her perch and was laying on dell in a sorry attempt to comfort him, only when Rick entered his fifth minute of silence did Duchess finally sit up. "Are you going to mope over there all night?" She asked, Dell's hand massaging her fur as he continue to lay in silence, thinking about everything that was keeping him up. Rick's only reaction was simply ignoring Duchess, to her displeasure. "It seems your dream has made you more pitiful than usual," she purred, standing up and walking to the edge of the couch, placing her paws on his head "you will explain why you woke Dell and I, yes?" she asked, receiving silence. With this she continued to annoy him through kneading her paws along his head.

With a sigh Rick's ear flicked "Would you kindly fuck off?" Rick finally spoke, unable to keep his train of thought going while she was talking to him and pressing against him, and basically doing anything she could to break his personal space.

"Not until you tell me why you were yelling so late at night." she declared, stubbornly pawing at his ear as she ignored his request.

"Duchess, I'm really not up to dealing with your condescending attitude right now." he huffed, this statement obviously not pleasing the princess of the house.

"Oh, I must be so horrible to live with." she told him sarcastically "Have you ever stopped to take a look at how awful it is to live with you, thinking you are so high above me. So maybe I do feel I rank higher than you, and I really do-" The white cat fussed on until Rick finally turned around, annoyed beyond belief.

"If I tell you why I… woke everyone up, will you leave me alone." He asked in a grating tone, Duchess remaining silent despite her agreement to the terms.

"I had a dream-"

"Obviously."

Rick sighed really getting irritated, especially with his lack of actual rest and dream combined. "It was more vivid than any dream I have ever had, it was talking about a blood moon,"

"It? What was talking?" Duchess asked, Rick taking a moment to think. He didn't want to just state that Dell was the one that told him… technically.

"My demons." he answered in a solemn tone before clearing his throat "Anyway, it told me I have three days until a blood moon, or else I will never be human again." in itself it scared him for more than one reason. When this time is up, would he just cease to exist? Replaced by a wild animal? If so, that would create a dangerous situation for Dell.

He didn't want to just cease existing, no one would remember him. His harsh reality. He had never done much worth remembering, he has always been under the radar doing his job, being invisible. The only thing that would be remembered would be his skill as a sniper. "Do you think it's possible?" Duchess asked in a softer tone, possibly now realising why Rick was in such a bad mood, or just feeling bad for him.

"I don't know." Rick answered, scared to find out if it was.

Following their conversation was a long silence, that was until Duchess sat up, starting to groom herself "I have yet to get an answer."

"Duchess."

"Are you going to sit there and mope?" she asked "Or… Dell is right there to make you feel better." This statement caught Rick off guard as he turned to look back at her, before he could inquire as to how Dell would make him feel better she stood up "Whenever I am feeling sad, Dell has always been loyal to me and shown me the affection I want. As a canine companion, you are supposed to enjoy such affection as well." the posh feline informed him, implying her rule over him but not enforcing it as she jumped down from the couch and walked back toward her bed. "We will talk later about your situation when you aren't so… nippy."

Rick continued to sit there stubbornly, Dell shifting on the couch next to him. More silence followed as the sniper tried to overcome the biggest thing he owned. *The pride*. Eventually, with stiff muscles, was able to stand, tail low, and slowly get up onto the couch. The new weight at Dell's feet had the man glancing down at an uncomfortable canine as they laid down at his feet, inching himself closer. Dell pat his chest, inviting Rick to him despite his size. Rick's ears flicked forward at the noise, himself finally getting up and slowly manoeuvring his way closer to Dell until his foot sunk between the couch's backboard and the cushions causing him to slowly flop over without much he could do but struggle to take his leg back from the abyss of lost change.

As if Rick didn't feel pathetic enough, Dell erupted into a fit of laughter, helping Rick pull his leg from the cushions only for Rick to place them back as he wedged himself between the couch backboard and Dell himself. After a moment of being unable to move more than an inch per struggle, Rick simply gave up, letting his head plop down onto Dell's upper abdomen, letting out a sigh of defeat. "I feel ya." Dell muttered, brushing his fingers through the rough fur as he too lay without motivation to get up or move much at all.

For the first time in a long time, Rick had willingly accepted physical attention that someone offered, or at the very least he didn't hate it. It felt rather nice to be this close to Dell, it was certainly warm and comforting. Again these were thoughts that came to him only to be shunned, why should he admit it? It's not like the cat is the only one that can hear him. How horrific would that be? Duchess finding out he actually likes Dell's attention? Catastrophic.

((I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I did make a Ko-fi page ( /taliolic) if you would like to donate, I offer a one-shot from a certain amount of things I am familiar with, you may inquire as to what these are in a pm. What makes this one shot better than the typical request? Several things, as per usual you may request a ship, but also a particular setting/story idea for me to go off, and it gets done within a timely fashion. If you would like more information you are completely free to ask me!


	10. Blood Moon: Part 2

((Sorry, friends, but it seems that I lost inspiration for this story. In light of no longer wishing to write it, I will cease for the time being, I apologise to those enjoying my updates and the story I had once really liked. I wish I could give you a conclusion but I cannot find it within me to continue and possibly be unable to write the story like I want it written. I hope that everyone can find it within them to forgive me. Though I do have the second part of the last chapter for you to enjoy.

Spy: Marceau))

Hours later the both of them had managed to get a little rest, enough that they were able to get up and start the day. Through the window came the bright morning light, probably around 6 or 6:30 A.M, rather late considering the schedule he worked on...that isn't exactly a great comparison though. These bright rays of light where what caused Rick to wake, eyes slowly opening only to see the blinding light and let out a groan, trying to bury his head underneath Dell to block it out. With a deep breath that pushed the canine back in the slightest, Dell shifted and pulled himself up with a groan of his own. Seems like they were on the same page about this morning. Dell soon stood up, walking to.. Probably get himself coffee, leaving Rick without the shelter he had used to hide from the sun. From in front of Rick, the mighty Duchess casted a shadow across him, causing confusion and mayhem as Rick lifted his head.

" _Feeling better?"_ she asked with a pur, Rick taking a moment to wake up before nodding. Once he tried to move, being rather immobile, he remembered what happened last night and simply passed it off as he slowly slid out of his little cubby and onto the cushions.

" _Little."_ he muttered plopping down outside his comfort nook. Compared to the past few days Duchess proved to be surprisingly more supportive as she came down onto the cushions pressing her head against his as if to comfort him.

" _Now to talk as I promised-"_ she started but was interrupted

" _The only thing to do is find this 'Voodoo man' and force him into turning me back."_ Rick answered simply.

" _I'm really trying to be supportive, but is that really a good idea? Didn't your dream tell you any good information to go off?"_ she asked, obviously not content with Rick's forceful plan.

" _Would you prefer it if I just ask him?"_ Rick asked getting an obvious look from Duchess, one that just shrieked her answer at him. " _If I only ask him there is a chance he won't do it-"_

" _And if you go in there barking like a lunatic he will probably hurt you."_

" _Not likely."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Because, he was the one that changed me to begin with, to-..."_ to learn a lesson. Wait, what he said back in those woods. Most of what he said wasn't retained " _Learn through another perspective."_ he uttered the small phrase that he remembered, eyes looking to the window as he thought.

For a good minute they sat in silence, Dell making small noises in the kitchen every now and then to show he was both alive and possibly making breakfast for himself and his beloved animals. After these minutes passed, it became apparent that Duchess was getting impatient as her tail begun to move more frequently. " _Learn what?"_ she whispered, plopping herself down at Rick's feet. More silence came from the canine as he tried to remember what this man had told him.

Rick sighed, his concentration breaking " _I don't know, I didn't listen to what he was saying when we first met. I was…"_ Just trying to do his job, get it done with so he could go back home and relax by a nice little fire.

" _You are being about as insightful as a wall."_ Duchess sighed

" _But I know where to find him."_ Rick remembered, it was the only good thing that came from that dreadful party Dell took him to! If you can count horribly vague directions. The ringing of a house phone and the clatter of something in the kitchen reminded him that Dell still existed. " _Just have to wait till he leaves."_ Rick mentioned as he hopped off the couch, walking to the kitchen entrance and watching as Dell finished putting food in the two feeding bowls before hopping over to get the phone.

"Dell speaking." he said as he picked up the phone, walking back to the kitchen to finish what he was doing. "Oh, Lenore-" he paused, grabbing the two bowls and placing one on the floor for Rick and the other on the counter for Duchess "A puppy party?" he asked with slight hesitation, Rick's ears flicking over when he heard that.

" _Please no."_ Rick muttered as he walked over to his bowl, starting to eat his breakfast as he listened to what Dell was saying to Lenore on the phone.

"I suppose Rick could use the exercise… what's the harm in going to the park for a few hours?" Dell shrugged as he grabbed his coffee, walking to the porch to talk with Lenore a bit more. Rick simply ate what he had been given so he could think better with a full stomach, he would have to work around this park thing.

Above him Duchess' shadow shielded him from the artificial light " _Hear that?"_ she asked looking down " _The park, the_ _ **dog**_ _park."_ she told him with a chipper tone.

Rick stood " _If I could just slip out of the park for an hour to look around and get a better clue as to where everything is,"_

" _But Dell,"_

" _Was plenty distracted by this Lenore lady."_ Rick hummed, he really couldn't blame him though, that woman was gorgeous. " _Plan A, slip out of the dog park and look for pine street."_ Simple enough.

" _And if Dell follows?"_ Duchess asked " _He's more observant than you are giving him credit for."_ Observant? Unlikely, but he'll humour her.

" _Fine, plan B is I'll just take him with me, it'll just be like a little stroll through town or...whatever."_ He shrugged, tail slightly wagging as he thought of his plan. He was getting one step closer to having his life back, he just needed to find where this bastard lived.

The back door opened, Rick's head turning to watch Dell come back in from the porch, behind him his tail had begun to thud against a nearby chair, Rick slamming a paw down onto the puffy fur to make it stop moving. Eventually it did, when his mind once again blocked out the fact he was starting to enjoy Dell's companionship. Dell gave him a few pats, chuckling at the fact he just watched Rick catch his own tail. Rick's ears perked up before he realised what Dell was amused about. God damn it.

Nearly two hours later, possibly three, that bulky leather collar was in place and they were ready to head out to the park, as of currently there still were no dog tags but Rick had the feeling that would be soon, more or less soon that the collar wouldn't be removed at all. The clinking of Dell grabbing the leash signified that they were going to be leaving, to which Duchess watched peacefully from her place on the couch. " _Just remember the plan."_ she purred, bathing in a stream of light coming from the window, her paws outstretched in front of her comfortably.

 _"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your sunbath, Cottonball."_ Rick replied sarcastically as he watched Dell open the door, waiting just a moment before walking through and toward the truck. Dell was quick to follow, shutting the door and locking it to ensure Duchess maximum security.

Once outside he could feel the cool rocks still heating up in the sun, the mist covered rocks dry but still cool under his paws as he waited by his side of the truck. Dell was just standing there a moment, taking in the surroundings. Surprising how he lived here and still did that, was he just that much of a country boy? Rick looked away from Dell, his eyes instead looking where his new companion was. Wow. His house may be surrounded by trees, but the way the light was being filtered through created a beautiful glittery effect upon the ground, though if you looked past the trees, which Rick just now noticed was possible, you could see an expense of open hill area stretching out toward the next county over. Rick stood, walking back over to Dell to get a better view. From where Dell was sitting, it just looked like an ocean of golden wheat, only broken by a few hills of green. He never thought to stop and look out at the landscape, even when he was walking past it on his way into town. Not when he arrived in this town, not when he was stuck in this town. Guess he never allowed himself to be distracted by such things, couldn't really, not in his line of work.

Dell's arm wrapped around Rick's back, laying a few rough pats to his side as they sat there a moment longer, blissful silence surrounding them as they just took a moment to enjoy the crisp morning air. "Come on, we got to go meet up with some chatty rich folk." Dell told him, though now that Rick thought on it, how the hell did Dell know so many Rich people? Was it just because he lived near one of them or was it his job? Wait, what does he do for a living? Landscaping? Nah. Construction? He doesn't come back dirty enough for either of those. Was it an office job? Rick walked alongside Dell, thinking to himself about how little he knew from being here nearly a week. Was he really able to learn much to begin with? Let's be honest, learning about people by being a dog is a little difficult, that is unless that person likes to talk to their dog. He hopped into the passenger seat of the car, making himself comfortable as Dell walked around to get in on his side. What he should be doing is preparing to be around all those dogs, it was bad enough at a party where they were limited, but a park? Can't be too bad on a weekday, right?

Wrong.

Despite it being a weekday, with Rick's luck, everyone took the day off from work and decided to come to the park with every dog they could find. Who the fuck wants to go to a dog park, hike a trail, there is literally a regular park on the other side of the trees, you chose a prison playground for canines to wander around. He felt Dell, tug at his collar while taking the leash off, standing right after. They both just stood there, maybe Dell thought Rick would run off to play, nope. No way. Dell scoffed, running a hand over Rick's head as he passed, Rick deciding to follow closely as he walked to a group of people who should be at work! Though taking Dell's words, they were all rich and smelled of expensive perfume or a damn dentist office. While Dell started to greet his friends, Rick slipped away. Off on the other side of the dog park he could see the white fur of Ludwig sitting in the shade, at his side was probably Tavish seeing as it was a small mound the same colour as the wood chips beneath their paws, and the little brat was nowhere to be seen. He had to be careful if he wanted to escape without much trouble.

He slowly walked to the fence, stopping a few times as though he was following a scent trail or just wandering. Just pretend nothing is going on, avoid that rag doll of a dog, avoid that Q-tip dog, avoid stepping on the pom poms running around. Rick jumped out of the way of two Pomeranians that were using him as a wall and jogged over to the fence. At least he made it, and from the looks of it, he made it without notifying the other " _Well, hallo, I didn't know Dell was coming to this little get together."_ That was definitely Ludwig. Rick's head fell as he turned around to see Ludwig and Tavish standing behind him, the other had yet to show himself.

" _Yeah, I decided to take him here while I ran a few errands."_ Rick said in a humorous tone as he assessed how tall the fence was. He could jump it easily, Dell's was taller and he managed just fine.

" _Is that right?"_ Tavish asked with a huff " _And how-"_ Just as Tavish was about to speak Rick jumped over the fence and caused the two to go into a silence before Ludwig started to react.

" _Now, now, that's enough."_ the white dog said as he stood up, obviously not liking how independent Rick was acting " _It would be no good if Dell realises you are gone."_

" _I'll be back in a few minutes, I just want to check out the ice cream girl...thing. That thing you said."_ Rick assured to which Ludwig relaxed but still seemed unsure. Rick needed to make sure that Ludwig wouldn't go trying to alert Dell of his absence after he leaves. " _I'll come right back."_ he told him, trying to convince the other to keep his yap shut.

" _Better."_ Ludwig said as he turned his back to Rick.

Finally, he can get going. One last look to Dell revealed a rather unpleasant sight. Was that who he thought? His ears pinned back as he stared in their direction, he had to get a closer look. He slunk through the tall grass that bordered the fence. Upon closer inspection, as well as hearing the voice, it was confirmed. That was Marceau Roussel, or at least that was the name he used with his boss and among his many aliases. That sneaky spy was here of all places… and smooching Dell's love interest, Leanore?

Knowing that someone this dangerous was around changed his plans just a bit, he doubted that the spy would do anything right now but he really didn't want to take a chance with leaving Dell with him, he could have been hired for any reason. Guess Dell is going to be following Rick today. Rick bolted from the tall grass, from which he stalked his prey, and proceeded to be as loud as he could. He barked several times, trying to be louder than the last until he knew his bark couldn't get worse, this exploration made him realise he had a terrifying bark. Don't get on his bad side.

As expected, his barking drew a lot of attention, including Dell's. Dell ran to the gate "Richard Conagher!" Dell scolded before bolting toward the gate "I'll be right back!" he yelled to the other guests as he quickly exited the gated area and briskly walked toward Rick.

" _That's it, come on."_ Rick muttered to himself as he barked, jumping away from Dell and walking toward his destination, every time Dell got too close he jumped a bit further away.

"What in the hell is goin' on with you?" Dell huffed, as he followed. Dell had to prey nothing was going to happen because he had no leash, it was back in the park. Fuck. "You just feel like walkin' yourself?" Rick looked up to Dell, he knew that Dell was confused but this was probably safer than letting him believe Rick was playing with other dogs.

Rick paused, looking around, he knew they passed by an ice cream shop, where the hell was it? Dell looked around too, confused as to why Rick stopped, that is until Rick yipped and bolted off down the street a little further. This wasn't good at all. "Rick!" Dell yelled after Rick as he followed helplessly, he couldn't even get close enough to grab his collar, he was just along for the ride.

Eventually Rick did stop, but only when he found the ice cream girl that Ludwig had mentioned, nearby he could see a dirt road leading into a thicket of trees. Not exactly woods but more like a nature park or something? Yeah, he had no idea why there were so many trees in this one area, it's almost convenient for changing the atmosphere into an eerie one. Rick looked up to the street sign to see it said 'Pine Grove' rather than street. Convenient how close it was to the ice cream shop, but how creepy is this road? This may be closer to the edge of town, but that doesn't give this road a reason to be so overgrown.

Rick slowly started down the path, glancing back to Dell as he did so… Dell wasn't moving with him. He yipped a few times before Dell's eyes glanced down from looking off in the distance. "No, no, no," Dell said walking after Rick "I draw the line here, that is private property." Dell told him, snapping his fingers for Rick to come back. Sorry, Dell, you want Rick to go home, you are going to have to chase him. Rick took off down the path, soon followed by Dell. The trees themselves were not creepy, the aura around the area was. Though in broad daylight, it seemed dark, though there were normal trees, they seemed tall and eerie, almost like a fog was shrouding this little patch of forest. Behind Rick, Dell was feeling uneasy, this place didn't seem normal, no, it _wasn't_ normal. Every noise had the boys on high alert as they followed the trail. At this point, Dell had stopped basically chasing Rick, now he was wandering after him, partially wondering where he was going. Only when they came upon a house did Dell know it was time to turn around, Rick knew this had to be the place he was looking for.

The house was just as he thought, the outside was moss covered and the wood looked old and rotting, outside there were odd trinkets and hanging dream catchers with bones weaved in. Literally everything you would expect from a typical witch hut. Rick started off at a fast speed toward the house, Dell following suit, before he came to the door, using his head to try and open it until Dell was able to reach him. "Haha, no. That is enough," Dell snatched Rick's collar "I've seen horror films and prefer to not be part of it." he huffed, starting to pull Rick away. So close just to turn back now? Just a little longer! A strained grunt came from Rick as he tried to resist leaving, up until Dell let go.

There was a deep growl coming from behind them, this wasn't Rick growling either. Upon turning around it turned out to be a huge pit bull...was this pitbull wearing a tin bowl as a helmet? So many questions, not enough answers, there were also more pressing matters at hand. The tin-headed pit, though seemingly blind, kept walking toward them. A split second decision had Rick hopping between Dell and this intruder, if this dog wanted to fight then Rick would give him one. He gave a threatening growl of his own, though not as deep as the Pitbull's it was still a good warning. Just hearing Rick growl had the pitbull backing down, sniffing the air for some odd reason. " _You…"_ the pit said vaguely.

Just like a magic show, the pitbull disappeared in a sudden plume of smoke and out came a naked man. This was the 10 pm adult's magic show. The fact that the pit had just turned into a dude had Dell and Rick stunned to hell and back. "You. You smell familiar." the man said in an overly loud tone as he thought a moment before bolting past them and through the door of the hut. This guy knew who Rick was? Peachy. Upon turning around the inside of the witch's hut wasn't exactly what he had expected… at all. The outside was old and creepy and the inside looked well kept and beautifully furnished, was the outside just to keep people away? Rick looked up to Dell, who, in turn, looked like he was done for the day, rightfully so. Rick carefully stepped into the hut, following where the man had gone, soon followed by Dell, possibly only fuelled by curiosity and blaming it on wanting to get Rick to go home with him. He already saw a dog turn into a human, he was ready to see this human turn in for the night.

Following the noises of clattering items, Rick and Dell crept through the eerily beautiful cottage until they came to a doorless room to which both peered in warily. Yes, very normal. Before either had a chance to decide if they were leaving or staying, the naked man jumped from around the corner holding a hat in his hand. Immediately Dell's head turned to the side to avoid looking at him while Rick's eyes were glued to the hat, _his_ hat! His ears pinned back as his eyes locked onto the man's. " _Who are you and why do you have my belongings?"_ Rick growled, teeth baring at the stranger who really didn't feel threatened by Rick.

"My name is Soldier," he rose his hand into a solute which clunk against the bowl on his head before he looked at the hat "My master brung-... brought...my master bring... me this so I wouldn't kill you on sight! I woulda killed you right where you stood if my trusty nose didn't recognise ya!" Soldier said down to Rick who was struggling to continue looking… in his general direction.

Dell on the other hand, was confused as hell as he realised that this man, Soldier, was talking to Rick… the dog. At this point is was possible that he spoke dog and human at the same time. "You… can talk to Rick?" Dell asked slowly, Soldier looking up as though he forgot Dell even existed, which he probably did. Soldier merely nodded, kneeling- this is certainly not rated PG 13, please put pants on.

Soldier knelt, grabbing Rick's paws to Rick's distaste, before standing up. Rick barked, snapping at the man's hands. " _Put me the fuck down!"_ Rick told him in a harsh tone, Soldier ignoring him as he continued with whatever he was going to answer with.

"You could too if he changes like me, why don't you change?" Soldier asked, Rick's ears twitching as he glared at the man still holding him up on two legs.

" _Oh, I don't know… because I_ _ **can't**_ " he told him with a growl, getting irritated and just wanting to be let down, he wished he was his regular height but this wasn't the way to get back to that. At this point Dell was feeling fairly uncertain as to if these events were actually happening, especially if he could actually communicate with Rick.  
"I think we'll just go…" he muttered easing forward to possibly free Rick. As much as Rick wanted this, he needed answers.

" _Listen, I need to change back into a human. Do you or do you not know how I can do that?"_ he asked hoping he didn't get an echo. Soldier dropped Rick, who quickly moved away. The look on Soldier's face told Rick that this wasn't his day. "You were a human?" there it is, the echo.

He fled behind Dell who stood there confused with a side of denial. "What are you goin' on about?" Dell asked to which Rick could feel himself… do wolves sweat? Soldier didn't even bat an eye in Dell's direction in favour of thinking so hard his brain might implode.  
"I didn't know humans could-" Rick interrupted with a growl but he already knew it was too late, Dell wasn't an idiot.

" _What a waste of time."_ he huffed as he stormed forward and tore his hat from the naked man.

The hat was kept firmly in the man's grip as he knelt down, pulling rick close enough to see under the metallic bowl he wore on his head. For a moment he was silent, eyes empty though you could see the gears in his mind turning as he thought about something. Rick gave one more tug and the hat slipped from Soldier's hand before Rick quickly turned to leave. Suppose he could only go off what his nightmare told him, but how much truth did it hold? By the time Rick took a moment to look for Dell, he finally noticed the man was gone. For some odd reason, cold fear crept along his spine and churned his stomach.

Soldier stood thinking hard on the topic or just zoning out, he remained like this for a long while before he finally seemed to animate back to life. "Right, I.." he snapped his fingers, finally breaking from his semi-silent mostly grunting and humming trance as he glanced back to where he thought Rick had gone to see he was no longer there "I was supposed to tell him about the nightmares." upon realising that he was supposed to go over this with Rick when he came, he looked around for said person. When he finally realised that Rick had sprinted out the door, his shoulders slumped and he looked around not sure what to do now that he couldn't explain the nightmares as per his master's instructions. This was a predicament. "Eh, It's not that important! What wimp can't handle a stupid dream?" Soldier waved it off and headed further into the house, leaving the door open as he headed off to do god doesn't even know what.


End file.
